Trickster
by Vy-senpai
Summary: Hackers , itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain. sampai keluargaku dibantai didepan mataku , tentu saja aku dibunuh juga karena masalah politik. aku mati dan hidup kembali
1. Chapter 1

" **TRICKSTER** **"**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Jelas bukan punya aku

.

Warning : au , newbieauthor , gaje , isekai , bahasa kasar.

.

Summary : Hackers , itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain.

Sampai keluargaku dibantai didepan mataku , tentu saja aku dibunuh juga

Karena masalah politik. Singkat cerita

Aku mati dan hidup kembali.

Chapter 01

Pagi yang indah di asrama putra….

"Oh shit?!... dimana laptopku sial….ah itu dia" ucap seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 17thn.

Naruto POV

Aku Namikaze Naruto dan aku sudah _'pernah'_ mati…. Yah kalian gak salah dengar aku ' _pernah_ ' mati , dan aku direinkarnasi tanpa alasan yang jelas sepertinya gitu aja aku harus pergi ke academy jaa ne…

Naruto POV end

Saat ini Naruto sedang menuju ke academy baru di dunia ini , lebih tepatnya dunia Fantasy-Modernisme dalam perjalanan menuju di memperhatikan banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlatih , mulai dari latihan fisik sampai sihir tanpa terasa dia sudah ada di depan gerbang academy….

Academy Lethal didirikan puluhan tahun yang lalu di satu dari empat kerajaan [Eclipse] , academy ini juga sudah mendapat banyak apresiasi , karena melatih anak-anak dengan talenta yang luar biasa seperti Lord sekarang yang mencapai tingkat kekuatan yang bias dibilang luar biasa…

Naruto masuk ke academy ini dengan nilai yang sedikit di bawah rata-rata dalam perkembangan mananya…

Kriinggg…

Suara bel menandakan pelajaran teori dimulai dan dimulai juga hari Naruto di Academy Lethal.

.

SKIP TIME

.

"hah… membosankan , hei Shika bagaimana menurutmu " ucap Naruto pada teman sebangkunya..

"aku ingin tidur jangan gangu…"kata Shikamaru sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menyelam ke lautan mimpi?

Naruto yang dicuekin langsung sweetdrop…

"yah tidur aja sana buat slamanya… sebaiknya ke atap aja kali ya…"kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas dengan tasnya dan menuju ke atap academy…

Perjalanan Naruto baik-baik saja sampai…

"oy lihat itu si loser dari kelas [Knight]"

"aha benar itu dia ,si payah dari kelas [Knight] katanya mananya cuma 140 , payah banget"

"sst…jangan kuat-kuat nanti dia tambah malu hahaha…"

Naruto POV

Yah begitulah kondisiku di dunia ini , jadi yang paling bawah. Academy ini dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu kelas [Caster] dan [Knight] , kelas [Caster] adalah kelas untuk anak-anak berbakat dalam penggunaan sihir dan kelas [Knight] adalah kelas yang dikhususkan buat anak-anak yang tidak berbakat dalam penggunaan sihir , jika diibaratkan [Caster] adalah orang-orang yang diperlakukan khusus karena bakat mereka dan [Knight] adalah bahan ejekan dan diskriminasi oleh para murid dari kelas [Caster] , bahkan ada juga guru yang melakukan diskriminasi pada murid kelas [Knight]… walaupun aku tidak terlalu peduli sih..

Naruto POV end

Naruto saat ini berada di atap academy sambil duduk bersandar pada tembok , mengeluarkan Laptop miliknya dan mulai mengotak-atik Laptop tersebut

"keamanannya payah banget , hehehe.. walaupun direinkarnasi kemampuanku tidak berkurang sedikitpun , hmph…Nothing is Safe"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo…, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ffn sebenarnya bingung mau ngomong apa… jadi aku cuma mau minta saran dari para reader tentang fic pertama aku ini dan yah semoga fic ini menyenangkan buat dibaca aja , lalu klo soal update jadwalnya random aja soalnya sibuk juga di _real world …_ itu aja sih Raptor out…,

-A/N-

Rating Mana :

Traine : 100-1500 mana

Bronze : 1500-2500 mana

Silver : 2500-3500 mana

Golden : 3500-5000 mana

Sage : 5000-7000 mana

Legends : 7000-9000 mana

Mythic : 9000-9999 mana


	2. Chapter 2

" **TRICKSTER"**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya

 **.**

Warning : au! , gaje , typo , newbieauthor! , OOC! , bahasa kasar.

.

Summary : Hackers , itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain

Sampai keluargaku dibantai didepan mataku , tentu saja aku dibunuh juga

Karena masalah politik. Singkat cerita

Aku mati dan hidup kembali.

Chapter 02

"jadi Namikaze-san ini sudah 6 kali kau dipanggil kemari dalam bulan ini , apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan tokoh utama kita dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat (baca:mengerikan).

"entahlah~… aku cuma bermain sedikit di atap academy…, Azazel-kouchou"

"bolos , tidur saat pelajaran , memukul anak-anak dari kelas [Caster]… dengan record buruk seperti ini kau bisa di keluarkan kapan saja.., kau tahu itu kan Namikaze-san"

"iya-iya…, lalu hukuman apa lagi yang kudapatkan kali ini.., Azazel-kouchou?"

"lencanamu akan dicabut untuk 1 bulan kedepan…"

"hah~ mendoukusai ini lencananya " kata Naruto sambil melepas lencana [Traine] miliknya , dan memberikannya pada Azazel.

"kau boleh kembali ke asrama sekarang…" jawab Azazel dengan nada datar.

"Hai~"

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

"hah~ lelah sekali…, hari ini juga sial banget…, apa perempuan itu pake [Sensor] buat nyari lokasi aku ya…hah~" kata Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur , sambil memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kejadian tadi siang…

-Flashback-

Naruto yang sedang asik mengotak-atik komputernya , tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh pintu atap yang didobrak oleh seseorang lebih tepatnya perempuan…

"Namikaze-san apa yang kau lakukan diatap…, jam istirahatnya sudah selesai dari tadi loh " kata perempuan itu sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan dirinya sama sekali , dan sibuk dengan Laptopnya…

"aku sedang bosan… makanya keatas sini " jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah perempuan tersebut…

"kau sebaiknya kembali ke kelasmu Namikaze-san...klo tidak hukumanmu akan lebih berat lagi kau tahu itu kan…."

"baiklah~.. aku kembali kau puas " kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya meningalkan perempuan tersebut yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens..

-Flashback End-

PING!

Naruto yang sedang melamun disadarkan oleh bunyi dari yang smartphone miliknya , tangan Naruto meraih smartphone miliknya yang ada diatas meja disebelah tempat tidur , dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk….,

To : CL0WNZ

From : KYZ

Aku mau datanya besok lusa sebaiknya cepat , tentu saja akan aku tambahkan bonus kalau lebih cepat , kirimkan datanya lewat server pribadiku pake code : D4NG3RON3 pastikan tidak ada yang tahu soal data 'itu'klo tidak , tak ada bayaran untukmu…

"nih orang menyebalkan sekali…, untung dia klien 'oke nanti aku urus , kirim aja uangnya klo sudah selesai '… begini dia pasti bisa diam buat sementarakan " kata Naruto sambil kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur…..

-SKIP TIME-

Krinng..

Kringg…

Kringg..

TAP!

"aku tidak tidur sama sekali…, hah~ setidaknya sudahku kirim datanya " kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah jam alarm yang menunjukan pukul 6:30

"masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum masuk academy.., sebaiknya latihan sebentar gak ada salahnya"

Naruto mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian training miliknya dan berjalan menuju hutan belakang asrama putra , perjalanan Naruto dalam menelusuri hutan tampak baik-baik saja sampai dia bertemu dengan seekor [Spiderbee] , monster rank [Traine: X] yang bentuknya seperti gabungan laba-laba dan lebah dengan kaki-kaki besi , monster tersebut sepertinya bersiap menyerang Naruto…,

"hmm… [Spiderbee] sepertinya hari ini aku sedang sial… **[Creation : Ebony & Ivory]**"

Sringgg!

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning bersinar dan mengeluarkan dua buah Magnum berwarna Putih & Hitam..

"Let's do this"

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati [Spiderbee] sambil menembakan pistol kedua pistol magnum miliknya

BANG..!

BANG..!

BANG!

[Spiderbee] yang sedang ditembaki tanpa henti oleh Naruto mengunakan kaki-kaki besinya untuk menangkis tembakan Naruto sambil menembakan jaring dari bokongnya…, Naruto yang melihat jaring yang mengarah padanya langsung melompat keudara tanpa menghentikan tembakannya..

.

.

.

.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Naruto saat ini sudah kembali dari latihannya dari ' hutan belakang asrama ' dengan pakaian training miliknya yang sobek di beberapa bagian….

"kuso.., laba-laba sialan klo ketemu yang lain juga akan aku cincang tubuhnya , hah~ baju trainingnya jadi sobek begini sial sekali…"

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju Academy Lethal tempatnya belajar sekarang , walaupun tidak ada yang meyenangkan juga sih…, saat Naruto mendekati gerbang academy dia harus mendengar teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga oleh para fans kelompok paling menyebalkkan dalam academy ini..

"Kyaa..! lihat itu mereka Sasuke-kun semakin terlihat tampan setiap hari..."

"Kyaa…!Toneri-kun dan Gaara-kun juga terlihat bersinar seperti biasa , Neji-kun dan Kiba-kun juga "

'pita suara mereka tidak sakit yah berteriak setiap hari seperti itu…,' batin Naruto sweetdrop melihat kelakuan hampir semua siswa/i saat anak-anak bangsawan kelas atas itu masuk academy…

Tanpa meperdulikan kejadian absurd di gerban Naruto hanya berjalan melewati kerumunan seperti hantu….., Naruto yang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas dikejutkan oleh sebuah bisikkan yang sangat aneh…

' **The Game Has Started , Be Carefull'**

Naruto yang mendengar bisikkan tersebut secara refleks berbalik dan mencari orang yang berbisik padanya….

"aneh…, tadi sepertinya seseorang baru mengatakan sesuatu padaku , hah~ aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..sudahlah sebaiknya segera pergi ke kelas" kata Naruto dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi…..

.

.

-A Few Moments Later-

.

.

Kita lihat tokoh utama kita yang sedang asik tiduran harus terbangun karena ada guru yang akan mengajar…

"Pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi Sensei"

"baiklah kita akan memulai materi baru hari ini yaitu dasar-dasar mengenai sihir.., jadi sihir sendiri memiliki potensi yang tidak terbatas karena konsep dasarnya yang sederhana yaitu 'Imajinasi dan Kekuatan'.., dari sekian banyak sihir yang ada didunia ini ada beberapa sihir basic yang pasti dimiliki setiap orang yaitu [Elemental Magic] atau sihir element yang terdiri dari **Api** , **Angin** , **Petir** , **Tanah ,** dan **Air** …, ada juga [Private Magic] atau sihir pribadi sihir ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya sendiri , dengan kata lain orang lain selain si pemilik tidak bisa memakai sihir tersebut…sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" kata sang sensei menjelaskan panjang lebar…

"Sensei , apa ada tingkatan yang pasti dalam sihir?" Tanya salah seorang siswi..,

"tentu saja ada.. setiap sihir memiliki tingkatan sendiri tergantung daya hancurnya mulai dari rank E,D,C,B,A,S,SS sampai SSS sejauh ini yang bisa memakai sihir rank SSS hanya Lord pertama dan Rivalnya…apa ada pertanyaan lagi?"

HENING..

"baiklah karena tidak ada sensei akan melanjutkan menjelaskan lagi….."

.

.

-SKIP TIME-  
.

.

Krinnngg!...

"baiklah sampai sini materi hari ini sampai ketemu minggu depan anak-anak" ujar sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas…

"yah~ tadi lumayan seru juga gak kayak biasanya"

"iya sensei pasti sendang good mood hari ini yah"

Dan mulailah terjadi percakapan yang tidak penting antara para siswa/i yang berada dalam kelas… mari abaikan para karakter yang gak dapat peran ini :V dan lihat apa yang karakter utama sedang pikirkan….

'sebenarnya apa maksud bisikan tadi yah… jadi penasaran.' Itulah kira-kira isi pikiran Naruto sekarang…

 **-Tes~ Tes~!-**

 **\- ehmm..Oke Azazel sang kepala sekolah yang tampan disini ada penguguman penting hari ini yaitu sebuah event yang diadakan hari ini nama eventnya adalah 'Find & Catch Me'.., peraturannya sebagai berikut :**

 **harus mencari pemegang bidak king dan menangkapnya , bagi yang bisa mengangkap si pemengang dan membawanya ke ruanganku sebelum jam sekolah berakhir akan diberi hadiah 'surprise'.**

 **tidak ada yang dapat menangkap si pemegang sampai jam sekolah berakhir atau si pemegang berhasil mencapai save point sebelum di tangkap maka si pemegang dinyatakan menang dan mendapat hadiah 'surprise' juga.**

 **yang digunakan bebas tapi dilarang menggunakan sihir yang mengakibatkan luka parah atau kematian , bagi yang melanggar akan langsung dikeluarkan tanpa pengecualian.**

 **Jadi itulah rinciannya semoga kalian berhasil**

' **Find & Catch Me'**

 **DIMULAI!..**

 **Kriinggg!**

Naruto yang mendengar penguguman tersebut mulai waspada karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu muncul didalam salah satu saku celananya… saat meraba dan merasakan bentuk benda tersebut tanpa mengeluarkannya dari sakunya…,

"hehehe~…yang benar saja , aku benci saat firasatku benar"

 **TBC**

Hallo , Raptor disini sebenarnya gak ada yang special sih hanya ingin meluruskan beberapa permasalahan dalam fic ini :

Pertama : tentang latar dari fic ini , setelah aku baca ulang chapter 1 , sepertinya aku lupa menjelaskan latar dunia Naruto yang sekarang jadi biar lebih gampang bayangin aja dunia modern dengan unsur fantasy , klo belum ngerti juga bayangin aja dunia dalam game **Final Fantasy XV** pasti lebih gampang lagi

Kedua : tentang masalah kekuatan aku gak ngebuat Naruto kuat-kuat amat soalnya pasti ngebosenin klo tiba-tiba jadi OP (overpower)

Sepertinya itu aja buat chapter ini sampai ketemu chapter 3

Raptor OUT

-Preview-

"sebaiknya aku bersembunyi"

"dia disana ayo tangkap!.."

"jangan biarkan dia lari…!"

"hmmm…Catch me if you can"

.

.

Arc : Catch Me If You Can


	3. Chapter 3

" **TRICKSTER"**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character inside this story

.

.

Warning : AU! , gaje , typo! , OOC! , newbieauthor , bahasa kasar

.

.

Summary : Hackers , itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain

Sampai keluargaku dibantai didepan mataku , tentu saja aku dibunuh juga

Karena masalah politik. Singkat cerita

Aku mati dan hidup kembali.

Chapter 03

"hah~ event macam apa ini! , kita tidak diberi petunjuk apapun hanya peraturannya saja…"

"baka~…, klo diberi petunjukkan pasti cepat ketahuankan…hah~"

"mungkin ini juga semacam ujian bagi para murid academy…,"

"ujian ?"

"ya.., pihak academy pasti ingin menguji seberapa banyak kita berkembang dalam beberapa minggu ini.."

"yah benar juga"

"hmm.. setelah dipikir sepertinya memang benar"

"oi..oi…, matte.. tapi kenapa dengan metode ini , bukannya si pemegang bisa dalam bahaya jugakan?!"

"benar juga..hmmp~~ sebenarnya apa yang Kouchou pikirkan membuat event seperti ini yah?"

"hah~ membahasnya seharian juga gak ada gunanya ayo cari si pemegang saja , begitu pasti lebih cepatkan"

"setuju!"

Setelah perdebatan kecil tadi siswa/i dalam kelas mulai membentuk kelompok untuk menangkap si 'pemegang '… tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah si pemegang sebenarnya ada dalam kelas itu….

Naruto POV

'sial!.., hah~ sebaiknya tenangkan pikiranmu Naruto , pikirkan apa yang didapatkan Azazel-Kouchou dari event ini…, aku tidak boleh salah langkah , salah sedikit saja pasti ketahuan..hmmm…, untuk sekarang bersikap biasa saja , jangan membuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.. hmmp! Itu jalan terbaik untuk sekarang'

Naruto POV end

Sementara tokoh utama kita berusaha setenang mungkin , siswa/i yang ada dalam mulai pergi keluar kelas mencari si 'pemegang' , menyisakan dua orang didalam kelas…

"hey Naruto…" kata Shikamaru dengan kepala yang masih di susupkan kedalam tangannya dalam posisi tidur…

"ada apa ?" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat datar..

"kau….tidak keluar mencari si 'pemegang' itu ?"

"nani~… kukira kau akan bertanya apa hanya itu kah…., malas ah~.. palingan hadiahnya koin emas atau semacamnya , jadi kenapa kau tidak mencari si 'pemegang' ini juga?"

"mendoukusai~…, hoaam.. aku lagi ngantuk jadi tidur aja ah..bangukan aku klo sudah jam pulang yah~.."

"cih..dasar tukang tidur"

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang diselimuti keheningan disekitar mereka...atau hanya untuk Naruto karena Shikamaru sudah tertidur dengan tenang (bukan mati lol)…

"sebaiknya keluar lihat keadaankah.." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas meningalkan Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan pulas tanpa tergangu sama sekali..,

.

.

-A Few Moments Later-

.

.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan tokoh utama kita , Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor academy bisa merasakan ketegangan yang sangat kuat di sekitarnya…

'jadi begitu yah.. semua orang saling mencurigai yang lain dengan begitu tidak ada yang membuat kesalahan dalam menggunakan sihir mereka kah..' batin Naruto sambil terus melangkah sepanjang koridor dan mengamati tatapan siswa/i yang mengerikan…

"hoii!... tangkap dia , dia pasti si 'pemegang'" teriak salah satu siswa yang sedang mengejar salah seorang siswa yang sedang berlari…

"sudah kubilang! bukan aku!..."

Tanpa sadar siswa yang sedang dikejar menabrak Naruto yang sedang berjalan di koridor…

Brukk..!

"itai~..oi jangan berlari di koridor!..." kata Naruto sambil berdiri tapi saku celana sedang di pegang oleh si siswa yang menabraknya tadi

"kau jangan-jangan..!, si 'pemegang'" teriak siswa tersebut cukup kuat untuk di dengar sepanjang koridor academy yang di penuhi oleh siswa/i itu..

'sial sebaiknya aku bersembunyi' batin Naruto sambil berbalik dan mengambil ancang-ancang buat berlari…..,

"dia disana ayo tangkap!..."

"jangan biarkan dia lari!..."

"hmm… Catch me if you can" kata Naruto sambil berlari dari kejaran siswa/i yang berusaha menangkapnya …

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

"hah~..hah~..hah~..sial mereka itu sangat ingin menangkapku yah..sebenarnya seberapa ingin mereka mendapatkan hadiah itu , hah~.." ujar Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari menghindari para siswa/i yang mengejarnya , Naruto yang sudah merasa deru nafasnya mulai menurun bersiap mencari tempat bersembuyi yang lebih baik…, tapi suara seseorang menghentikannya..

"kupikir kau pergi kemana , ternyata disinikah.."

"!"

"tempat bersembunyi yang buruk…tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang mengecek kemari.."

"kau selalu menemukanku yah..jadi bagaimana kau menemukanku , Kaichou?"

"nani~ aku hanya punya perasaan kau pasti ada disini saja kok"

"hah?! jawaban apa itu!..hah~ , sudahlah.. jadi. **Apa kau mengincar bidaknya juga?** " Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang kelewatan datar..

"tidak , lagipula bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi kok"

"heh?! Benarkah ? , aku sepertinya telalu fokus berlari dan sembunyi dari mereka jadi ngak dengar"

"yah~.., jadi bisa kulihat bidaknya?" tanya Gadis tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu…

"hai~ , ini bidaknya" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan bidaknya dari saku celananya dan memberikan pada si 'Kaichou'…

"kau ceroboh sekali…"

"huh? , apa maksu-"

Kringgg!..

Krinngg!...

"sepertinya aku yang mendapatkanya kali ini"

"tunggu sebentar bukannya belnya sudah berbunyi dari tadi!.."

"ckckck.. Naruto ini pukul 15.00 , dengan kata lain bel yang tadi menandakan waktunya pulang dan berakhirnya event hari ini…hmmmm"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tidak bersemangat lagi , dan Kaichou-san tampak sangat bahagia entah kenapa….

.

.

' **Hmp…tes..tes'**

 **Baiklah para murid sekalian event hari ini sudah berakhir bagi si pemegang bidak dan yang berhasil menangkapnya datanglah ke ruanganku setelah ini hadiahnya menanti…**

 **Baiklah itu saja untuk hari ini segeralah pulang bagi yang tidak ada urusan di sekolah lagi hari ini**

.

.

"kau mendengarnyakan Namikaze-san ayo pergi ke ruangan Azazel-kouchou"

"hah~ baiklah , dasar gadis licik"

"ara~ apa kau mengatakan sesuatu **Namikaze-san ?** " tanya Kaichou dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan…

"tidak ada kok"

"hmm… ma sudahlah ayo cepat"

'kupikir aku akan mati beberapa detik yang lalu' batin Naruto menangis.., dan Naruto terpaksa megikuti Kaichou-san ke ruangan Azazel-kouchou…

.

.

-A Few Moments Later-

.

.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"masuk"

Setelah mendengar balasan dari dalam ruangan 'Kaichou-san' dan Naruto melangkah maju masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut…., setelah sampai di dalam mereka menemukan sesosok orang sedang duduk di kursi , lebih tepatnya seorang om-om yah…:v

"kalian sudah melakukannya dengan baik..biarkan aku memberikan kalian hadiah"

"tunggu sebentar Azazel-kouchou..anda pasti sengaja memberi bidaknya padaku kan! , benarkan!"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Namikaze-san bidak itu dikirimkan secara acak…"

"hah~ sepertinya berdebat dengan anda membuang waktu saja jadi hadiah apa ?"

"kau tidak mendapat hadiah Namikaze-kun…, hanya Jeanne-san yang mendapatkanny"

"jadi kenapa aku dipanggil juga?!"

"justru karena itu.., Jeanne-san hadiahnya adalah kau boleh memiliki hak atas pemuda ini Namikaze Naruto dalam seminggu.." kata Azazel dengan nada yang jahil…hoho

1

2

3

"APA!"

TBC

Raptor disini bagaimana kabar minna-san semoga baik-baik saja , sebenarnya rencananya up beberapa hari lagi tapi karena ada banyak waktu luang jadi up sekarang aja deh… jadi aku sudah membuka kedok sih cewek yang selalu ketemu sama Naruto di atap nih.. dan buat **Rizw** -senpai , sebenarnya aku juga gak terlalu suka harem sih , rencananya emang mau single pair tapi lihat aja dlu…dan next chapter kita masuk arc baru jadi akan aku usahakan buat fast update sepertinya itu aja yang mau aku sampaikan buat chapter kali ini sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…..sehat selalu!

.

.

Raptor OUT

.

.

Next Arc : My Little 'Pet'


	4. Chapter 4

" **TRICKSTER"**

.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this character inside this story

.

.

Warning: AU! , gaje , newbie author , bahasa kasar , typo! , OCC! , if you don't like don't read seriously, engish word bacanya yang hati-hati yah

.

.

Summary : Hackers , itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain

Sampai keluargaku dibantai didepan mataku , tentu saja aku dibunuh juga

Karena masalah politik. Singkat cerita

Aku mati dan hidup kembali.

.

.

Chapter 04

Hari yang indah di kerajaan [Eclipse]… kerajaan ini sangat damai hari ini para penduduk kerajaan tersebut beraktifitas seperti biasa tanpa ada ganguan sama sekali….

"F*CK!"..

Atau tidak juga…

"kuso Jiji , akan kubunuh dia klo ada kesempatan , jadi itu sebabnya dia mengambil lencanaku yah..kuso!.." ujar Naruto yang sepertinya sedang bad mood hari ini…

Drrtt…!

Drrrttt..

"siapa lagi yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini….hah~" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat smartphone miliknya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon…

"Shit.., Akuma" kata Naruto sambil menutup teleponnya…

Drrtt..!

Drrrttt!...

"cih~…apa?" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat teleponnya..

"kenapa kau matikan teleponnya!..dasar pelayan baka..!"

TWICH!

"gomen… aku yang salah.., jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Oujo-sama~~" kata Naruto dengan nada malasnya…

"sepertinya kau tidak menyesal sama sekali..hah~ sudahlah , datanglah ke academy sekarang waktumu 30 menit cepatlah"

"hai~ , hai~.., akuma"

"apa yang kau bil-" sebelum gadis tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah menutup telepon tersebut….

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Naruto bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hari yang merepotkan… setelah Naruto mandi dan memakai seragam khas academy miliknya dia langsung berjalan keluar dari asrama tersebut dan menuju academy Lethal…

.

.

Setelah perjalanan menuju academy yang membosankan , Naruto akhirnya sampai di academy dan langsung menuju ke kelasnya…, atau itulah yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum bertemu Jeanne di koridor menuju kelasnya..

"akhirnya dating juga!.. kukira kau sudah mati di kamarmu" ujar Jeanne yang sepertinya sedang kesal setengah mati..

"cih~… apa maumu pagi-pagi begini , jam sekolah masih 1 jam lagi tahu"

"diamlah dan pakai ini" kata Jeanne sambil menyerahkan sebuah pakaian pada Naruto..

"apa ini?!" kata Naruto sambil melihat pakaian yang ada di tangannya….

"itu seragam Butler, pakailah" kata Jeanne.

TWICH!

"Butler?.., kenapa aku harus pakai ini?!"

"kau pelayan, aku majikan.., paham?!" tanya Jeanne dengan nada mengejek..

TWICH!

"hai, hai akanku pakai Oujo-sama!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti meningalkan Jeanne

"entah kenapa aku rasa, panggilannya jadi bikin kesal saja" ujar Jeanne dengan pose berfikir

.

.

Setelah Naruto kembali dengan memakai pakaian butler yang entah kenapa pas di tubuhnya..

"aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau tau ukuran tubuhku.., jadi apa lagi?"

"hmm..sangat cocok, ikuti aku Butler Naruto"

"ck.., hai" kata Naruto sambil mengikuti Jeanne dari belakang menuju ruangan osis, setelah sampai di ruangan osis Jeanne mulai duduk di kursinya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depan mejanya…

"jadi pertama kita harus menagani sifatmu itu," ujar Jeanne setelah menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan pose yang kelewatan santai….

"memangnya mau diubah seperti apa…, lagipula kau kira aku bendakah?! bisa diubah-ubah.." kata Naruto masih dalam posenya yang santai…

"saat ini kau adalah butler-ku bersikaplah lebih sopan, lalu berdirilah dengan benar!" kata Jeanne dengan nada memerintah, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya…

"hah~ baiklah.., kau yang memintanya yah…hkkmm!" ujar Naruto sambil batuk beberapa kali untuk mengubah suaranya…

"Oujo-sama apa perlu aku buatkan teh?" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat sopan dan pose seperti butler sungguhan…

"pftttt~…hahahahaha…, gomen, melihatmu bersikap seperti itu sangat tidak cocok sama sekali" kata Jeanne sambil mengelap air mata yang sedikit keluar saat tertawa tadi…

"hah~ klo bukan karena event sialan itu aku pasti bisa hidup tenang satu minggu ini.." kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah…

"dan aku harus berterima kasih karena event itu aku punya pelayan untuk satu minggu ini, tehee~" kata Jeanne dengan nada senang, bagaimana tidak senang bisa punya pelayan yang melayaninya untuk satu minggu ini…

"ya..ya apapun katamu , hkmm.. jadi Oujo-sama apa perlu aku buatkan teh?" ujar Naruto setelah mengubah suaranya ke mode-butler….

"ya mungkin itu akan membuat pekerjaan ini lebih cepat selesai" kata Jeanne sambil melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada di mejanya..

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

-Underground Railway, pukul 23.35-

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga stasiun kereta api bawah tanah tersebut, setelah beberapa saat terlihatlah seseorang yang dari penampilannya sangat aneh.., bagaimana tidak dia memakai sebuah jaket hoody merah gelap dan celana jeans warna hitam yang sengaja dibuat robekan di bagian lutut dan sepatu sneakers warna merah hitam…, dengan sebuah topeng badut yang tersenyum (biar lebih jelas lihat topeng milik Furuta dari Tokyo Ghoul)…sepertinya si badut tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang atau sesuatu?

"hmmm…it's unusually to see you here ,C" sapa seorang pria dari belakang si badut yang bisa kita panggil 'C'…, orang yang datang juga tak kalah aneh , dia memakai jaket hoody warna biru gelap, celana jeans casual berwarna sama dengan jaketnya dan sepatu sneakers high-hip warna coklat..dengan topeng putih dengan huruf besar 'F'…

"huh?.." 'C' berbalik menatap 'F' "it's you sup" berbalik lagi...

"is that what you say for your best friends after all these year we don't meet at all?...damn you cold" ujar 'F' dengan gaya lebay sambil menagis anime…

"stop that the train is coming" kata 'C' setelah mendengar suara kereta dari jauh…

WUSSHHH!~

Saat keretanya berhenti dan pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan para penumpang yang menggunakan bermacam-macam topeng sedang bercakap-cakap , 'F' langsung masuk dengan riangnya..dan 'C' masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun..

'F' yang melihat 'C' belum juga naik berbalik menatapnya dan bertanya "you don't go?" 'C' yang ditanya hanya menatapnya lewat topengnya "nah..i never tell I want to go"..."hah~ whatever talk to you later.."… setelah 'F' berkata begitu pintu tersebut tertutup dan keretapun berjalan meningalkan stasiun…

"kau tidak ingin menyapanya?!" kata 'C' pada orang yang dari tadi melihat percakapannya dan 'F' tadi..

"tidak ada gunanya menyapa musuhmu.., kau membawanyakan, C " tanya orang yang sedang bersembunyi tadi sambil keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi…

"hmm… kukira kalian sudah berhenti bermain hal yang tidak berguna ini, Rabbit"

"dia yang mulai jangan tanya aku.., jadi kau membawanya atau tidak?" tanya Rabbit sekali lagi..,

"ckckck..tentu saja aku membawanya, klo tidak kenapa aku harus datang.." kata 'C' sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.. sebuah bingkisan..

"cara yang bagus untuk memberikan sesuatu"

"arigatou, aku sendiri yang membuatnya" kata 'C' dan memberikan bingkisan tersebut pada Rabbit..,

"ini bayarannya, klo ada tugas lagi akanku beritahu.." kata Rabbit sambil menyerahkkan sebuah koper besi..

"hubungi saja, jamku selalu kosong" kata 'C' dan mengambil koper yang berikan oleh Rabbit..

"klo begitu aku permisi.." kata Rabbit dan mulai berjalan pergi meniggalkan 'C' yang masih menatap kepergiannya.."sebaiknya aku kembali juga".., dan dengan itu 'C' menghilang seperti ditiup angin…

.

.

-SKIPTIME-

.

.

Krinngg!...

Krinngg!...

Kringgg!...

TAP..

"enggh…shit..," umpat seorang pemuda di atas tempat tidur yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar..tubuh itu mencoba bergerak tapi sepertinya tidak bisa seperti sesuatu sedang menindihnya….."ehh" pemuda tersebut membuka matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang menindihnya itu lebih tepatnya seorang gadis …dan mereka tidur telanjang, sambil menindih satu sama lain…"hoho, dia ternyata lebih manis saat tidur, biasanya selalu memerintah tak jelas" kata pemuda tersebut sambil menatap wajah si gadis..

"enggh..huh?, N-n-na-naruto! a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya si gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, setelah bangun dari tidur damainya..

"hoho.. kau sudah lupa?.., bukannya semalam kau menagis dan berkata 'Naruto temani aku sebentar.., lalu kita akhirnya tidur bersama..hehe" tanya Naruto dengan wajah jahilnya..

"ehh..aku mengatakan itu?!, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam hah!?" tanya Jeanne dengan nada marah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto..

"tidak ada…hanya ciuman" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.. sedangkan Jeanne wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan malu..

"kau sebaiknya berhenti menghamburkan uangmu untuk hal yang tidak berguna.." ujar Naruto menasehati Jeanne saat menatap sekeliling kamar Jeanne yang dipenuhi boneka yang bermacam-macam…

"urusai!.. aku membelinya kerena aku suka, mereka itu temanku.." kata Jeanne sambil tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto..

"hmm~ jadi, kau tak akan memperkenalkan teman-temanmu ini padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Jeanne…

"hmp~.., beruang itu namanya Midori dan….mereka semua temanku..hehe" ujar Jeanne yang sepertinya sangat senang saat membahas soal boneka-boneka miliknya…

"hari ini, hari terakhir kau tau itu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Jeanne "ya, gomen ne satu minggu ini kau jadi pelayan, bahkan jadi pacar bohongan…meski bohongan tapi aku tetap senang…" ujar Jeanne sambil tersenyum manis…

"ahh…satu minggu ini memang sangat menyusahkan, di perintah kesana-kemari, melakukan ini dan itu bahkan aku tidak tidur dua hari karena tugas yang belum selesai..hah~" kata Naruto sambil memikirkan beberapa hari yang dia habiskan bersama Jeanne karena kontrak 'itu'… "jadi …, sampai kapan kau akan tidur diatas tubuhku Kaichou-san~" tanya Naruto saat melihat Jeanne yang sepertinya menikmati tidur diatas tubuh Naruto…, sedangkan Jeanne tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan terus tidur diatas Naruto…

"hah~.., Jeanne-chan aku harus kembali ke asramaku bangunlah" kata Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang Jeanne dan menyingkirkannya..atau itulah yang ingin dia lakukan tapi karena Jeanne yang tersentak di mulai bangun dan akhirnya tangan Naruto menyentuh dadanya…

"Naruto no Ecchi" ujar Jeanne sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar…"kau salah paham, tadi aku ingin memindahkan tubuhmu tapi karena kau mengankat tubuhmu jadi…" kata Naruto dengan wajah tak bersalah tapi tangannya masih memegang dada milik Jeanne..

"hah~ jadi bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu sekarang…" kata Jeanne saat merasakan tangan Naruto bergerak-gerak…Naruto yang merasakan hawa membunuh langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Jeanne.."ne Naruto…" ujar Jeanne saat dia mulai tenang, karena kejadian kecil tadi..yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak bebas…

Naruto berbalik menatap Jeanne yang masih bersandar di dadanya "apa?"….

"apa yang kau lakukan klo ada seorang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Jeanne sambil mengalihkan pandangannya…

"entahlah itu tergantung siapa dia…" kata Naruto sambil tetap menatap Jeanne…

"maksudnya?"

"yah… klo dia laki-laki akan kupukul sampai babak belur, klo di perempuan akan kutolak, klo dua-duanya akanku pastikan mengirim bungan untuk kuburannya"…

"mou~.., aku serius nih" kata Jeanne sambil mengembungkan pipinya..

"ma…tentu saja akan aku tolak.."

"alasannya?"

"rahasia~"

"mou"….Naruto melirik kearah jam yang ada di meja disebelah tempat tidur yang menunjukan pukul 08.45..

"ne..Jeanne-chan aku akan buatkan sarapan jadi menyingkirlah sebentar.." kata Naruto pada Jeanne yang sedang tidur-tiduran di tubuhnya..sedangkan Jeanne yang mendengar itu hanya bangun dari tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto pergi menyiapkan sarapan..sementara Jeanne berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri…

Sedangkan bersama Naruto dia saat ini sedang memakai pakaiannya semalam yang ada di sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan kea rah dapur lagi…, setelah sampai di dapur hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan adalah mengecek bahan untuk memasak…"sepertinya Jeanne biasa memasak sendiri" kata Naruto saat melihat isi kulkas yang lumayan penuh dengan bahan-bahan.., setelah itu Naruto mulai kebingugan karena tidak tau apa yang harus dimasak… sampai beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasak pancake saja untuk sarapan hari ini…Naruto mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan mulai dari tepung terigu, susu cair, gula, margarin, telur, dan baking powder, susu bubuk, sirup, keju…setelah itu Naruto mencampurkan tepung terigu, gula dan susu bubuk dan telur yang sudah dikocok sebelumnya, lalu dia juga menambahkan susu cair dan margarin…setelah adonan tersebut tercampur Naruto menambahkan baking powder dan mengaduknya hingga rata, lalu setelah adonannya tercampur rata dia mulai menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan teflon lalu menuangkan sedikit minyak diatas teflon…setelah itu Naruto dia adonannya…setelah beberapa menit permukaan pancake mulai berlubang, dia mulai membalikan adonan pancakenya dan menunggu sebentar sebelum diangkat, setelah itu dia mulai memasak adonan yang masih tersisa…

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang memasak, Jeanne sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka…

"Hai~.., pancake sirup maple ala chef Naruto..hehe" kata Naruto sambil membawakan 2 piring berisi pancake yang disirami sirup maple dan taburan keju..

"apa ini?" tanya Jeanne saat melihat pancake didepannya

"huh?..oh itu namanya pancake..ma..coba dulu" kata Naruto sambil melihat Jeanne yang mulai memakan pancake buatannya..

"!..Enak.." kata Jeanne saat memakan pancake miliknya, sementara Naruto yang melihat Jeanne makan dengan lahap mulai memakan pancakenya juga….., setelah mereka memakan pancake tersebut Naruto mulai berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kulkas…setelah itu menaruhnya diatas meja…

"apa lagi ini?" tanya Jeanne saat melihat sesuatu yang seperti buah-buahan yang diselimuti lapisan tipis adonan…

"itu Crepe mix fruit… didalamnya ada berbagai macam buah segar yang lezat..makanlah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Jeanne…

Jeanne yang mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Naruto mulai memakan Crepe miliknya….

"hmmM!... sangat manis., apa ini semua rasanya tercampur sangat nikmat.." kata Jeanne sambil melahap habis crepe miliknya..

"aku membuat banyak ada di dalam kulkas kau boleh memakannya nanti.., kau juga boleh memakan milikku…" kata Naruto sambil menyondorkan crepe miliknya..,

"kau tidak memakannya?" kata Jeanne setelah mengambil crepe milik Naruto..

"melihat pelanggan menikmati masakanku itu kebanggaan sendiri bagiku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum..

"hmm..so" kata Jeanne setelah menghabiskan.."jadi karena hari ini terakhir menginaplah disini Naruto… lalu besok buatkan sarapan lagi…pelayan" kata Jeanne dengan nada memerintah..

TWICH!

"haha..mulai lagi ma karena ini hari terakhir jadi tak apa-apa sih" kata Naruto dengan perempatan di kepalanya..sebelum tersenyum lagi..

"jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh baka-Naru!"

Hyaaaa!..

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

-A/N-

Hallo minna-san Raptor kembali lagi dengan chapther terbaru TRICKSTER , gomen seharusnya sudah bisa di up 2 hari lalu tapi..yah bagaimana bilangnya singkatnya aku kena mushibah yah, lebih tepatnya kecelakan 2 hari lalu, tapi untungnya hanya retak di tulang tangan kiri dan luka ringan saja saat ini lagi pake gips jadi ketiknya pake 1 tangan..oh satu lagi berhubungan hari senin ada uts aku tidak tau bisa up atau tidak..tapi doakan aku biar cepat sembuh dan bisa mengerjakan soal utsnya yah… oke sampai disini dulu sampai jumpa di next chapter, jaga kesehatan selalu yah..

.

.

.

Raptor OUT

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

" **TRICKSTER"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : The character is not mine, you guys already know that right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : occ, typo, newbieauthor, au, semi-dark..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Hackers, itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain**

 **Sampai keluargaku dibantai mataku, tentu saja aku dibunuh juga**

 **Karena masalah politik, singkat cerita**

 **Aku mati dan hidup kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 05

TIK..TIK…

TIK..TIK…

Bunyi suara ketikan bergema dalam kamar di asrama putra, lebih tepatnya kamar Namikaze Naruto..jika kita melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamarnya, yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan dengan kabel yang berserakan dimana-mana dengan beberapa monitor yang sedang dalam keadaan menyala dan Naruto sedang duduk sebuah kursi sambil fokus dengan komputernya, menjelajahi dunia maya..

Naruto POV

Menurutku ada dua tipe orang di dunia ini pertama adalah yang terlihat dan kedua adalah yang tak terlihat, kalau ditanya aku adalah tipe yang mana itu sudah pasti yang kedua atau itulah aku sebelum bereinkarnasi… karena itulah aku menjadi Hacker di dunia nyata aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi di dunia maya aku dianggap…, 'Darknet' adalah tempat sempurna untukku, bagi sebagian orang tempat ini sangat berbahaya, tapi bagiku tempat ini adalah dimana kesenangan sebenarnya dimulai disini kalian bisa menemukan hampir apa saja,di dunia lamaku lebih baik klo soal ini...tapi bereinkarnasi ke dunia ini juga tidak buruk karena aku bisa memainkan peran yang berbeda…

Naruto POV end

"hah~ jam berapa sekarang.." kata Naruto sambil melirik jam yang ada di monitor komputer miliknya "81jam di pagi hari…sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar.." kata Naruto sambil membaringkan kepalanya..saat dirinya hampir tertidur pintu kamarnya diketuk.. "siapa yang datang jam begini sih.." kata Naruto sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya..

"siapa sih…"

"mendoukusai..oi aku di suruh Azazel-kouchou untuk menyuruhmu ke sekolah, katanya 'katakan padanya klo dia tidak masuk juga hari ini dia akan di keluarkan' seperti itu, terserah padamu aku duluan jaa ne…" ujar Shikamaru berjalan menjauh tanpa mendengar balasan dari Naruto…

"acara tidurnya sepertinya harus ditunda dulu.." kata Naruto entah pada siapa sambil menutup pintu dan bersiap ke sekolah..setelah siap berpakaian Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar…

"Hmm? dimana obatnya?" kata Naruto sambil meraba saku seragamnya..setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya mengambil obat yang di maksud…

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

"hei lihat si payah itu masih disini, beberapa hari ini tidak kelihatan kukira sudah dikeluarkan ternyata masih disini..cih"

"hehehe, aku malah lebih senang klo dia di keluarkan.."

"menjijikan.." "mati saja sana payah"

Naruto yang sedang mendapat sumpah serapah hanya mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju ke kelasnya, karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi….

.

.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di kelasnya mulai duduk dan mengeluarkan Ritalin obat yang tadi pagi dia lupakan di kamarnya dan mulai meminum satu butir agar tetap terjaga..sedangkan Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Naruto, melihat Naruto meminum Ritalin kebingungan karena tidak biasanya Naruto meminum sesuatu seperti itu…

"Naruto.., kenapa minum Ritalin? Aneh sekali…" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada penasaran..

"ah.. ini untuk tetap terjaga, asal tau saja aku belum tidur 81 jam" kata Naruto yang kedengarannya bosan

"hmmm..sebaiknya jangan diminum tertalu sering bisa berbahaya kau tau…"

"hai , hai.. paman"

"cih…"

"btw sebentar lagi jam Guy-sensei, kau bawa pakai training kan?" tanya Naruto menganti topic….

"tentu saja gak bawa.." Shikamaru melirik kearah Naruto yang memandang keluar jendela…"sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara yah..,beda sama tampangnya" kata Shikamaru mengejek..

"terserahlah..nee Shika.., menurutmu Manusia itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius memandang kearah Shikamaru..

"entahlah~ aku sendiri tidak mengerti.."

"hmmm…so sepertinya perta-" sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya Guy-sensei masuk kedalam kelas..

"Ohayou minna bagaimana keadaan kalian, apa kalian merindukan guru kalian yang tampan ini" Ujar Guy dengan pose Nice Guy, jangan lupa silau dari giginya itu loh…

"Ohayou gozaimazu(?) Shishou senang melihatmu baik-baik saja!" teriak salah satu siswa dalam kelas (kalian pasti tau siapa -_-")….sambil berdiri dari kursinya..

"ohh bagus sekali Lee kau masih tetap semangat di hari yang indah ini" kata Guy masih dengan pose Nice Guy…

"tentu saja Guy sensei hari ini anda mengajar bagaimana aku tidak semangat!.. Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!" dan mereka berdua terus berteriak seperti itu untuk beberapa menit… mari tinggalkan murid dan guru yang histeris di depan dan beralih ke tokoh utama kita (Naruto)…

"fuck here we go again…" ujar Naruto sambil menutup telinganya…

"hah~ Sensei bisa kita mulai pelajarannya!" teriak salah satu siswi memberitahu Guy agar memulai sesi mengajarnya..

"ah.. benar juga, baiklah murid-muridku segeralah ganti pakaian kalian kita akan melakukan uji praktek hari ini!..." teriak Guy dengan nada semangat dengan satu kaki dinaikan keatas meja sambil melakukan uppercut keudara aksinya ini mendapat reaksi yang berbeda dari para murid mulai dari sweetdrop aku sampai-sampai mereka tidak peduli lagi…hah~

Setelah instruksi singkat dari Guy para siswa/i langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga…setelah itu semua murid atau setidaknya hampir semua karena Shikamaru yang menghilang entah kemana, mulai berkumpul di dojo…

"baiklah murid-murid masa mudaku, untuk uji coba hari ini kita akan melakukan sparing tapi!... kali ini kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata sungguhan oleh Kouchou-san sendiri… karena itu kalian boleh memilih satu dari sekian macam senjata yang ada di dojo ini…" ujar Guy sambil menunjukan bermacam-macam senjata yang ada dalam dojo tersebut..

"sebelum itu kalian akan menggunakan sihir [Protection} terlebih dahulu… savety first people" setelah Guy berkata seperti itu seorang guru datang dengan lingkaran sihir dan menggunakan sihir [Protection] pada semua siswa yang ada dalam dojo..

"jadi kalian tinggal menggambil undian yang ada dibox sebelah sana" kata Guy sambil menujuk kea rah sebuah box yang ada di sudut ruangan dojo tersebut "lawan kalian dipilih secara acak menggunakan kertas itu.."

Setelah itu semua siswa/i berbaris untuk menggambil undian yang ada di box..dan kembali lagi ke hadapan yang maha kuasa…eh maksudnya kehadapan guru Guy…

"semuanya sudah mengambil undiannya?" tanya Guy untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang belum mengambil undian tapi tidak ada yang menjawab jadi sepertinya tidak ada…

"yoosh!... minna silahkan buka undiannya…!" teriak Guy dengan semangat membara…dan entah dari mana suara drum pengiring berbunyi (kok jadi aneh yah")…

SREEKK…~

" silahkan mendaftarkan nomor kalian disini" kata Guy yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi juri..tunggu sebentar bukan Guy saja Azazel dan si wajah ular juga ada disana duduk sambil melihat para murid mulai berbaris untuk menyerahkan nomor mereka…

"sejak kapan mereka disana" ujar Naruto kebingungan sendiri…

Setelah penyerahan nomor pada para juri (Guy, Azazel,Orochimaru)…beberapa menit setelahnya mereka mulai menggugumkan lawan masing-masing siswa/i…

"baiklah yang pertama Namikaze Naruto vs Ryuya Koji!" Teriak Guy dengan pose Nice Guy miliknya lagi..sementara itu yang dipanggil sudah berhadapan satu sama lain..

"heh~ melawan sampah sepertimu harga diriku terluka juga…, ma sudahlah lagipula kau tidak akan menang juga hahahaha..!" ujar Koji sambil tertawa diikuti oleh siswa/i yang lain…sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap bosan..

"baiklah kalian silahkan pilih senjata kalian…" ujar Azazel dengan tenang..sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto dari tadi..Koji mulai berjalan kearah dinding dan mengambil sebuah pedang berwarna Hitam..sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil menutup mata…

"pst..lihat dia sampah itu sudah menyerah hihihi.."

"yah..bagaimanapun dia juga akan kalah dari Koji.."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar sampai Koji kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto lagi..

"cih~ kau meremehkan aku yah! mana senjatamu!" kata Koji dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan..dan Naruto yang mendengar Koji berbicara padanya mulai membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan Ebony dan Ivory dari lingkaran sihir..

"heh~ bagaimana klo kita mulai saja" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai..

'hmm..senjata apa itu?' batin Koji sambil memperhatikan dua pistol yang dipegang oleh Naruto..

Sementara itu Guy mulai memukul bel kecil yang ada di meja juri…

Tingg..!

Tinggg….!

Koji yang mendengar bunyi bel langsung melesat menuju Naruto dengan pedangnya…dan menyerang Naruto tanpa membiarkan Naruto menembakan pistolnya..tapi karena Naruto terus saja menghindar Koji hanya bisa menebas angin saja..

"cih~ jangan bergerak dan biarkan aku memotongmu jadi dua..!" teriak Koji mulai marah..dan itu membuat mengambil kesempatan untuk melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak…

"kau saja yang terlalu lamban bodoh.." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai..Koji yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menyiapkan pedangnya didepan dada dan mulai melapisinya dengan mana…

"mendengar sampah sepertimu berbicara padaku sangat menjengkelkan, akanku beri pelajaran kau.." ucap Koji sambil terus memompa mananya pada pedang dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang…

'dengan mana sebanyak itu bocah itu pasti mati..' batin Orochimaru yang terus mengamati sparing ini dari tadi..

"terimalah ini sampah… **[Charge Thrust]** " teriak Koji dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar..hanya satu yang dipikirkan para murid 'Cepat' setelah melihat Koji melesat kearah Naruto dan menusuknya tepat di dadanya dan mengirimnya tertancap bersama pedang milik Koji didinding…

"huaaa…si sampah itu pasti mati.." "yah biarpun memakai [Protection] dia pasti mati klo seperti itu" ucap para murid setelah melihat tubuh Naruto yang terpajang di dinding…tapi reaksi berbeda datang dari para juri mulai dari Guy yang histeris melihat Naruto yang terpajang didinding dengan pedang menembus dadanya, Orochimaru yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan Azazel yang masih menatap tubuh Naruto yang terpajang di dinding..sedangkan Koji yang melihat Naruto terpajang didinding hanya menyeringai…

"heh~ itu yang kau dapat klo mengejekku sampah.." ujar Koji sambil mulai berbalik…sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya…

" **Getting better, sepertinya aku salah soal…(mencabut pedang dari dadanya) kekuatanmu"** kata Naruto setelah berhasil turun dan mencabut pedang dari dadanya…

"apa yang terjadi, kau harusnya sudah mati.." ujar Koji tidak percaya sambil melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepannya dengan luka yang mulai berregenerasi sendiri…

"butuh lebih dari itu untuk membunuhku tau.., well can't judge you for lack of power though.." kata Naruto sambil membidik Koji..

BANG!

BANG!

Bunyi suara tembakan dari pistol Naruto mengenai kedua bahu Koji, dan membuatnya pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS, menyisakan Naruto sebagai pemenang dan pertarungan berikutnya dimulai…Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan sparingnya keluar dari dojo tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa dan menuju atap academy tempat favoritnya…

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang bersantai diatap diganggu oleh bunyi suara bel pergantian jam pelajaran…

"fuck, bolos aja ah.." ucap Naruto tidak peduli sambil tetap merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai atap academy dan tertidur…

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

'Naruto! Larilah secepat mungkin!.. kau harus pergi dari sini..!' teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya…

'Tidak mau, aku sudah lelah melarikan diri seperti ini…~'

'Sekarang bukan waktunya membangkang! Pergilah..!' teriak seorang wanita sambil memeluk Naruto..

BANG!...

BANG…!

Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan mengakhiri nyawa si laki-laki dan wanita yang sedang memeluk Naruto 15thn…sedangkan Naruto yang melihat dua orang didepannya mati dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari mayat mereka hanya terpaku disana dan tidak melakukan apa-apa..

'You should let your guard down or you die.. well don't forget to do that in your next life..' kata seorang pria sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tetap terpaku disana tanpa berusaha melawan..

BANG!..

.

.

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Jeanne yang sedang menatapnya penasaran…

"hmmm? Kenapa mimpi buruk yah?" tanya Jeanne sambil melihat wajah Naruto..

"yeah~.. huh?" Naruto yang terkejut melihat Jeanne diatasnya langsung bangun karena dia tidur di pangkuan Jeanne…"WTF , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto setelah menjauh sedikit dari Jeanne…

"seberapa nyenyaknya kau tidur Naruto-kun, ini masih di academy kau tau.." kata Jeanne sambil tersenyum jahil.. "apa tidur di pangkuanku seenak itu..~"..

"AH!, sepertinya aku sampai lupa masih disekolah..jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Tanya Naruto balik karena merasa aneh melihat Jeanne ada di atap tanpa alas an yang jelas..

"aku juga butuh refreshing kau tau~..hmmph" kata Jeanne sambil memalingkan wajahnya..

"*sigh*, whatever.. kau selalu menemukanku yah.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis..tapi kembali lagi kewajah datarnya sebelum bertanya lagi…"hei.. kalau suatu saat aku menghilang apa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya…

"heh~Baka!.. kemanapun kau pergi aku pasti bisa menemukanmu…selalu begitukan" ujar Jeanne sambil memukul bahu Naruto..

"hmm..benar juga yah.." ujar Naruto sambil menatap kearah langit melihat awan-awan yang bergerak…

"bagaimana denganmu?..apa kau akan mencariku?"

"tidak akan, itukan tugasmu untuk mencariku..hihi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar..

"hah~ kau seenaknya saja yah.." kata Jeanne sambil mulai berdiri dan bersiap pulang..

"kau belum pulang juga?..." tanya Jeanne sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang masih tiduran..

"sebentar lagi.."

"hmm…terserah padamu, aku mau pulang jaa ne,.." kata Jeanne sambil berjalan menjauh meniggalkan Naruto..

"heh sepertinya semuanya akan jadi menarik… **benarkan Fiona** " ujar Naruto masih belum bergerak dari posisinya…lalu entah dari mana seseorang muncul dengan lingkaran sihir di belakang Naruto…

"tentu saja, tidak ada gunanya hidup kalau tidak ada kesenagan.." kata seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir tadi sambil memegang sebuah topeng badut yang sepertinya hanya menutup matanya…

" **I have play my turn, your next.."** ujar Naruto sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap gadis yang baru muncul tadi A.K.A Fiona..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo smuanya, aku kembali lagi, yah setelah habis uts aku sepertinya kena Metal breakdown jadi belum mengetik apa-apa ditambah tangan yang masih pakai gips jadi tambah susah *sigh*, well enough about me lets talk about this story..

First of all… Naruto disini posisinya Gray jadi jangan binggung soal sifatnya yah..

Second.., Tentang Ritalin dichapter ini..bagi yang gak tau Ritalin bisa membuat kita tetap terjaga saat sedang ngantuk..walaupun efek sampingnya lumayan berbahaya sih..Naruto meminumnya buat dia tetap terjaga itu aja..

Karena sudah semuanya sudah aku sampaikan… sampai jumpa di next Chapter yah..(sedang dikerjakan)

Keep safe and See you in the next chapter..bye.

.

.

Raptor OUT

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

' **TRICKSTER'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diclaimer : I don't own any of the character inside di story.., I guess you guys already know that right?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU!, gaje!, Typo!, newbieauthor, semi-dark!, and don't like don't read.. seriously.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Hackers, itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain**

 **Sampai keluargaku dibantai di depan mataku, tentu saja aku dibunuh juga**

 **Karena masalah politik, singkat cerita**

 **Aku mati dan hidup kembali**

.

.

.

Chapter 06

"Yah, aku tau jadi..apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..?" tanya Fiona sambil memutar matanya saat mendengar nada sok keren Naruto…

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Fiona membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan memberikannya pada Fiona..

"siapa ini, melihat wajahnya seperti minta dipengal..,ihh~" ucap Fiona sambil melihat foto yang ada di tangannya dalam foto tersebut ada seorang pria gendut memakai setelan ungu dan celana hitam sambil tersenyum menjijikan…

"Pablo Sczurvankov biasa dipanggil 'The Skinner', pengedar Booster…punya kebiasaan buruk menguliti seseorang, dia akan mengirim berton-ton Booster paket malam ini.." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai maniak..sedangkan Fiona yang memang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak mereka berumur 9thn hanya menghela nafas karena dia tahu apa yang Naruto ingin dia lakukan..

"aku ingin kau-" "baiklah" ucap Fiona memotong ucapan Naruto..

"heh~ kau memang bisa membaca pikiranku yah..berhati-hatilah.."

Fiona tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung membuat lingkaran sihir tapi sebelum menghilang dari sana dia berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.. "kau harus berhenti menggunakan magic itu, kau mulai kelihatan tua" dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap tempat Fiona berdiri tadi dengan wajah datar…

Drrrttt…~~

Drrttt!...~

"cih~.., mendoukusai" kata Naruto sambil mulai berjalan kearah pagar pembatas yang ada diatap dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk…

To: Naruto

From: Retr0-man

Yo, dude check this out..this guy should get an Oscar for the most genius person in the world…[ 4]..btw I just got a new program run mind if you check it out?..anyway catch up to you later..#Peace..

Naruto yang baru saja membaca pesan tersebut langsung mengklik file video yang dikirim oleh Retr0-man dan menontonnya..

Seorang laki-laki berumur 25thn sedang berdiri dengan sebuah mesin pendorong yang dijalankan oleh sihir [Windchaser] dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang merekam menacungkan jempolnya dan berkata 'siap'…si pria dengan pendorong langsung berteriak 'percobaan no 1!' dan mengalirkan mananya pada pendorong sambil merapalkan mantra..setelah itu pendoromya tersebut mulai menyala dan langsung mendorongnya kearah pohon tapi untungnya berhenti setelah pria tersebut menabrak pohon diantara kedua kakinya..(IYKWIM :V)…

"ughh~ damn that must be hurt.. shit… sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia harus dapat Oscar lebih tepatnya untuk bagian penghancur 'Ball's'..i wonder why the fuck Is he doing that?!" ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah berpikir…"hmm.. mistery..mistery"..

To: Retr0-man

From: Naruto

I agree if he got a Oscar for this, for the part Wrecking Balls or Most dumbest person in the world, dude..

Setelah membalas pesan pada si Retr0-man Naruto langsung beranjak pergi ke asrama putra karena sudah menjelang malam…setelah membuat makan malam Naruto mulai duduk dimuka laptopnya dan makan sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya..sampai dia masuk ke situs milik Academy Lethal dan mulai login dengan username dan password setelah itu melihat bagian jadwal acara sekolah sampai matanya terpaku pada suatu acara yang akan diselengarakan besok…Ujian Teori akan diadakan besok…

"mau dunia lama atau baru Ujian memang yang paling merepotkan..uggh~ aku bahkan belum belajar apapun, sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang..sial~.." kata Naruto sambil merasa putus asa pada dirinya sendiri sampai dia sadar akan sesuatu…"tunggu sebentar!..kenapa aku tidak 'meminjam' jawabannya saja..hehehe" Naruto yang baru saja mendapat ide bagus langsung menaruh makanannya di meja dan mulai mengakses data-data sekolah untuk mencari kunci jawaban dari user para guru..(Jangan ditiru yah..dosa -_-")..

"Jackpot.." kata Naruto setelah menemukan apa yang dicari..dengan wajah Naruto langsung mendownload data tersebut dan langsung menghapus jejaknya dari server sebelum dibaca..dan kembali makan sambil browsing internet di depan komputernya dan setelah itu tidur..

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

(it's started to getting weird write this skip time thing)

.

.

.

Kringgg!~..

Krinngg!~~~..

BUMB!

Naruto yang tanpa sengaja menghantam jam tidurnya dan menghancurkannya…

"fucking alarm clock..can atleast I get a sleep for 2 more hours..hah~ whatever?"

Naruto langsung bangun dengan kondisi setengah sadar dan mengambil handuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi doing he own thing dan bersiap menuju sekolah…

"fucking clock, fucking school, fucking test…this better be worth it after this shit…sebaiknya aku berhenti bicara pada diriku sendiri sebelum aku pusing sendiri…" kata Naruto sambil menggunakan blazer miliknya, memasukan laptopnya dalam tas dan good to go~..dalam perjalanan Naruto bertemu seorang kakek yang sedang duduk dibangku taman dan member makan merpati..

'it's just me atau dia sedang melihat kearahku?' batin Naruto sambil melirik kearah kakek tersebut yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya dan melambaikan tangan..sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kakek tersebut melambaikan tangan melirik kekanan-kiri lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri..setelah melihat anggukan dari kakek tersebut dia langsung berjalan kearahnya…

"umm..apa maumu kek?" tanya Naruto mencoba sopan pada kakek tersebut..

"ma..jangan berdiri seperti itu duduklah dulu…" kata kakek itu sambil menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya..setelah Naruto duduk..

"jadi apa maumu?" Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama..

"yah..kau memang menyenangkan.." kata Kakek ambigu

"?"

"lihatlah orang-orang itu.., bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kakek tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah segerombol orang yang sedang berjalan lalu-lalang…

"orang bodoh…" jawab Naruto datar saat melihat orang-orang yang bejalan dengan wajah tersenyum….

"huh?..begitu..kau memiliki pola pikir yang berbahaya untuk anak seukuran dirimu..as expected from a dead man.." ujar Kakek tersebut sambil mulai menghilang..Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata kakek tadi langsung kaget dan menatap kakek tersebut..

"menghilang…apa itu tadi..?!"..yap kakek itu sudah menghilang saat Naruto ingin menatapnya..Naruto yang mengalami kejadian aneh tersebut langsung mengoyangkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Academy..

"pertama bisikan..sekarang kakek aneh, selanjutnya apa lagi?!" ujar Naruto pelan..

.

.

.

-Meanwhile with Fiona-

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat misi dari Naruto dia langsung menuju sebuah gudang di dekat dek kapal untuk bertemu dengan seseorang…

"what u got for me Wrench…?" ujar Fiona saat melihat seorang pria dengan topeng sedang duduk di atas box dengan laptop di pangkuannya..

"the 'package' ada dalam kapal itu..x_x" ujar Wrench sambil menunjuk sebuah kapal yang sedang memuat barang…

"okay.., bagaimana soal securitynya?" tanya Fiona lagi..

"nothing special hanya beberapa orang dengan tingkat [Silver III-VII] yang menjaganya..sekitar 11 orang" ujar Wrench sambil masih memonitor musuh lewat laptopnya..

"baiklah aku akan masuk sekarang.."

"hey..is there something I can do?"

"Find Somewhere safe~" kata Fiona sambil menghilang lewat lingkaran sihir..

"well..sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini.." ucap Wrench sambil menutup laptopnya dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir juga…

BOOM!

Sedangkan Fiona sedang mencari kesenangannya sendiri..

.

.

.

-Back with Naruto-

.

.

.

Naruto sedang bergulat dengan kertas tes didepan mejanya..sambil melirik contekan juga sih..melirik kearah Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dari tadi…

'genius..fuck genius people..bagaimana mungkin dia sudah selesai padahal baru setegah jam..' batin Naruto sweetdrop dan iri bersamaan saat melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan damai..

"Namikaze Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, dilarang menyontek!" teriak seorang guru yang menjadi pengawas tes hari ini, saat melihat Naruto yang melihat kearah Shikamaru dari tadi…

"gomen sensei..tapi aku tidak menyontek kok.." ujar Naruto sambil memberi eye smile pada si guru..sedangkan si guru hanya memberi Naruto senyum terbaiknya padahal dia sedang menyumpah Naruto karena membuatnya terlihat buruk didepan para siswa/i yang lain..dan Naruto sedang berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menyeringai saat melihat si guru yang sedang menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya..Naruto dengan 1 sensei 0…

Kringgg!...

Kkrinng!...

'Thank God…' batin Naruto saat mendengar suara bel…setelah mengumpulkan bahan tes dia langsung menuju atap untuk bertemu seseorang lebih tepatnya Fiona..

.

.

.

"yo.., bagaimana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Fiona yang sedang berdiri disamping pagar pembatas…

"its to easy for my style…tapi sepertinya kau harus melihat apa yang aku temukan…" kata Fiona sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam lingkaran sihir…dan membuka sebuah file video dan menunjukan pada Naruto…

"i-inikan.." ujar Naruto saat melihat seseorang dalam video rekaman cctv tersebut..

"saat aku meretas cctv di suatu ruangan dia ada disana.." kata Fiona dan mulai menjelaskan pada Naruto apa yang terjadi mulai dari orang yang dibicarakan yang sedang membahas sesuatu..

"pantas saja dia menghilang akhir-akhir ini ternyata double-agen yah…sudah kau bereskan juga?" kata Naruto setelah melihat video tersebut…

"hancurkan semuanya...itu saja yang kulakukan" ujar Fiona sambil menyeringai

"nice, apa hanya itu?"

"ada lagi tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting…lagipula mereka juga sudah mati..bagaimana bagianmu?"

"tenanglah sudah selesai, Fiona kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Fiona..

"huh?..hmm..kenapa yah..mungkin karena kau bodoh..tehee~" ujar Fiona sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

"geeh~!, entah kenapa sakit sekali..ma sudahlah lagipula kau tida berubah sejak dulu., terutama dibagian da-gahh~!" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dia langsung dihadiahi pukulan diwajahnya..

"fuck you"

"fuck you to"

"asshole"

"bitch"

"can you guys stop that seriously" kata seseorang dari belakang mereka..

"huh?" melirik…"ah Jeanne..kenapa kau disini?" ujar Naruto saat melihat siapa yang mengangu pertarungan tidak penting mereka..

"Kouchou-san memangilmu..jadi dia siapa..?!" Tanya Jeanne sambil menatap tajam Fiona..

"ah! Dia namanya Fiona..abaikan saja tidak penting" ucap Naruto dan mendapati hadiah tonjokan lagi diwajah..Nice

"ohh..sebaiknya kau segera ke ruangnya sekarang…" kata Jeanne pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan Naruto yang langsung berlari ke ruangan Azazel..meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang ada disana..

"kau pasti suka padanyakan?" tanya Fiona sambil membuat lingkaran sihir.."berhati-hatilah Naruto tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..~" kata Fiona sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir..meninggalkan Jeanne yang masih binggun dengan perkataannya tadi…

.

.

.

-Change Scene-

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah sampai di ruangan Azazel langsung diinterogasi soal ujian praktek yang diadakan kemarin..pertanyaan pertama..

"Namikaze-san bagaimana kau bisa selamat dalam pertarungan itu..bisakah kau jelaskan?" tanya Azazel memasang nada serius..

"ah kejadian itu…dengan trick.,itu saja.." jawab Naruto santai sambil menyeringai..

"trick? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Azazel penasaran..

"mana itu seperti energy spiritualkan?" tanya Naruto balik..

"iya.., apa hubungannya dengan trik yang kau bicarakan.."

"hah~ kalau mana sama seperti energi spiritual..tinggal menyerapnya saja sebelum serangannya mengenaimu..itu saja" jawab Naruto simple…sedangkan Azazel terkejut karena Naruto menyerap mana seperti itu…

"jadi maksudmu kau curang begitu?.." tanya Azazel dengan nada berbahaya..karena pengalamannya dia tau tidak mungkin seseorang bisa menyerap mana semudah itu kecuali menggunakan [Absorber]..

"apa perlu ditanya lagi?! Hmm.." ujar Naruto sambil berpose seperti ingin memeluk seseorang..

"kau akan diskors selama 1 bulan..pulanglah dan renungkan kesalahanmu.." ujar Azazel sambil melanjutkan kerjanya menulis sesuatu diatas sebuah kertas..dan Naruto tanpa disuruh 2 kali langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan langsung pulang…

Drrrtt!..

Drrrtt!..

"its me, talk" ujar Naruto setelah mengangkat teleponnya..

'umm..Naruto kudengar kau diskors jadi..a-a-aku tidak khawatir atau apa hanya memastikan oke..'

"heh..seperti itulah.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum saat mendengar suara Jeanne dari seberang telepon…

'hey..ah aku baru saja mengadopsi kucing tadi dan..aku tidak tau merawatnya jadi bisakah kau datang dan melihatnya?'

"huh?.., kenapa kau mengadopsinya kalau tidak tau merawatnya?"

'ughh~... kucing milik Ino-chan sangat cute jadi…aku pikir sebaiknya aku memelihara satu..'

"hah~, baiklah.."

'okay thanks' ujar Jeanne sambil menutup teleponnya..

"god..this such bad idea~" kata Naruto sambil meneruskan perjalanannya kearah apartemen putra..

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

Malam di sekitar apartemen putri… Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kamar dengan papan nama Jeanne d'Arc…dia langsung mengetuk pintu..

….

"sepertinya dia tidak ada.." kata Naruto sambil bersadar di samping pintu menggunakan hoddy jaketnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menelpon Jeanne..

"hey, im in the front of your door now, where are you?!"

"im still take a shower..wait a second okay.." kata Jeanne sambil menutup teleponnya..

"hah~ whatever" ujar Naruto sambil terus menunggu sampai Jeanne membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan dia masuk..

" so.. dimana kucingnya…?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan..

"disana.." kata Jeanne sambil menunjuk kearah salah satu sofa yang beada agak jauh dari posisi mereka..disana seekor kucing sedang nyaman…

"apa masalahnya? Dia sepertinya baik-baik saja.." ujar Naruto saat melihat kucing tersebut..

"kucingnya galak..tadi aku mencoba memeluknya tapi malah lari~.." kata Jeanne dengan wajah sedih..

'huaa~ tentu saja kucingnya lari..pasti sesak..hmhmhm' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan Jeanne yang sedang memeluk kucing tersebut..

"apa yang kau pikirkan hah~!" kata Jeanne dengan nada berbahaya ditambah aura hitam sebagai backgroundnya..dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya..

"haha..aku hanya berpikir bagaimana menenangkan kucingnya.." kata Naruto gugup sambil berjalan kearah kucing tersebut dan mengelus bulunya yang mengakibatkannya bangun…kucing tersebut memiliki bulu putih semua dengan mata biru khas kucing..(weird)

Naruto terus memandang kucing tersebut..dalam diam sampai kucing tersebut naik ke leherya dan tidur disana..Jeanne yang menatap kucing tersebut sepertiya menyukai Naruto hanya tersenyum sampai dia menatap Naruto dengan intens..dan Naruto yang merasa dipandangi menatap Jeanne yang sedang tersenyum padanya..

"oh, no..no..no, don't even think about it.." ujar Naruto saat mengerti arti senyuman Jeanne..

"ehh..aku belum mengatakan apa-apa loh.." kata Jeanne dengan wajah tak bersalah..

"kau pasti berpikir untuk menyuruhku menggunakan bando kucingkan?!" kata Naruto saat melihat wajah tak bersalah Jeanne..

"Hai!" "no"

"EHH!~ ayolah sekali ini saja..please~" ujar Jeanne sambil mengeluarkan sihir mematikan Puppy Eyes..(lol)

"hah~ baiklah tapi..sekali ini saja okay.." kata Naruto sambil menerima bando yang diberikan dari Jeanne..dan setelah memakainya..

"Kawaii~!" teriak Jeanne sambil melompat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat…

…

'Ah~ aku mau mati saja..'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

-A/N-

HY smuanya!~… Raptor kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru dari Trickster..yah mau salam aja.., anyway kali ini biar gak membingungkan tentang karakter yang biasanya tiba-tiba muncul dalam chapter sebelumnya Raptor mau kasih referensi buat chapternya.. silahkan dibaca..btw Naruto umurnya 18thn skarang di fic ini..

Name : Fiona_?

Age : 17thn

Like : Almost everything except for pervert..

Dislike : Pervert, Stalker

Appearance : Search di google Inori Yuzuhira dari Guilty Crown..

Nickname : Retr0

Age: ?

Like : ?

Dislike : ?

Appearance : Search google (again) **Wrench** dari Watch Dog 2

There we go.. oh almost forget.. aku biasanya aktif klo ada waktu luang aja jadi yah..begitulah okay everyone that's it about this chapter take care and see you in the next chapter #PEACE

.

.

Raptor OUT

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

' **TRICKSTER'**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Not mine you guys know that right..

.

.

.

Warning : Au, newbie, mainstream, English warn!..(what next?)

.

.

.

Summary : Hackers, itulah kehidupanku tanpa peduli hal yang lain

Sampai keluargaku dibantai didepan mataku, tentu saja aku dibunuh juga

Karena masalah politik, singkat cerita aku mati dan hidup kembali...

.

.

.

Raptor : okay sebelum kita mulai aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para reader..

Naruto : sup!, apa yang kau lakukan (staring at the paper)

Raptor : hey dude, aku baru saja ingin melakukan sesi a/n, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?

Naruto : sounds cool…

Q : Bagiamana pairingnya ?

A : IDK, itu sebenarnya tergantung cerita juga..i mean come on ini semi-dark fic jadi mungkin romancenya kurang..

Q : Author wordnya dipanjagin dong!..

A : uh-huh..idk but aku akan berusaha kok (not writing type person)

Naruto : that's it..

Raptor : huh? gak ada saran atau sesuatu?

Naruto : ada sih..mau dengar juga?

Raptor : MAU!

Naruto : eto..'author bisa tidak gak pake bahasa inggris campur sama bahasa Indonesia?'…

JLEB~..

Raptor : aghh..gomen rasanya sakit..(sfx:batuk).., umm maaf smuanya klo satu ini sepertinya susah buat diwujudin karena gaya penulisanku memang begini..gomen~..but hey aku pasti bisa menguraginya sedikit biar lebih nyaman..and kalau kalian penasaran kenapa?..itu karena aku memang belum terlalu mahir bahasa Indonesia (don't mention that I'm from North America though..)ma sudahlah akan aku bahas latar belakangku lain kali LETS JUMP INTO THE STORY..!

Note : I recommend a song for some scene.. **Everybody's Dead (Resident Evil 7 Tribute) [Prod. KenKenProd]..**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 07

Ruang Pengadilan

Saat ini si tokoh utama kita (Naruto) sedang duduk di kursi pengadilan sebagai tersangka…berhadapan dengan hakim dan suasana yang tidak menyenangkan dibalakangnya..

"Namikaze Naruto .., tidak ada pelangaran atakana, 3 kali memasuki property pribadi tanpa izin, meretas sistem hotel..cctv, control panel, listrik, dan koneksi…kau akan dikenakan denda $25.000 dan pembebasan bersyarat untuk 2 minggu kedepan.." ucap Hakim sambil mengtok palunya dan mengakhiri siding hari ini..

Naruto POV

'payah~ ..kalian pasti penasarankan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir seperti ini kan?'

Flasback

Aku sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati kopiku dan browsing internet sampai…

Drtttdrtt~

Drrrttt!~

Yah siapa lagi sih..

"its me talk.."

'hallo bro, aku punya berita buruk..Jay baru saja diculik sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu padanya, akan aku kirimkan lokasinya di gpsmu..sebaiknya cepatlah dan hati-hati..'

TET~..

Setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja mr.x atakana aku langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh gps smartphoneku…aku sampai di sebuah apartemen, aku langsung menekan bell tapi tak ada yang merespon jadi aku langsung masuk tapi disitulah mmasalahnya dimulai…sedang terrbaring dilantai Jay yang beresimbah darah…aku yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearahnya dan menyanyakan apa yang terjadi..

"hey!..HEY!..~ Jay apa yang terjadi hah..Jay stay man come on.."

'i-i-im ssr-s-sorry, I f-fuc-fucked..am-ambil y-yang ada d-d-dita-tas da-dan p-p-pergillah….~'

"JAY!?..JAY!? ayolah sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda..hey!" aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya..tapi tidak ada reaksi..akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menelpon Retro..

Tit~!

"hey..HE dead..he's fucking dead..!" aku mulai menangis dan mengumpat tidak jelas..

'Naruto pergi dari sana..polisi sedang menuju kesana..'

"fuck..fuck..fuck!..."

'Naruto pergi dari sana!'

TET~

Aku langsung menutup telponnya dan mencari tas yang terdapat di atas sofa dan mengeluarkan recorder dari dalam tas dan memutarnya mulai dari Jay yang sepertinya diancam untuk membocorkan info soal 'kami' dan sepertinya Jay menolak dan diadipukuli dan ditusuk oleh mereka…

Flashback end

Kurang lebih seperti itulah kejadiannya…aku punya perasaan buruk besok..

Naruto POV end

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

Naruto sedang mengikuti jam pelajaran Ibiki-sensei dengan serius.., setidaknya itu yang orang pikirkan karena walaupun Naruto memperhatikan dia tetap tidak bisa fokus dengan tatapan dan bisikan para murid tentang kasus kemarin…dan Ibiki-sensei sepertinya sedang dalam good mood entah karena apa…

Krinngg~!..

Kringg!~…

"baiklah anak-anak hari ini sampai disini saja, jangan lupa minggu depan akan diadakan kuis yah" ucap Ibiki-sensei sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas..para murid langsung berhamburan keluar entah itu ke kantin, toilet atau dimana..bersama Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke ruang Azazel-kouchou karena tadi pagi dia diberitahu untuk menuju ke ruangannya saat bel istirahat saat dia masuk keruangan tersebut dia disambut dengan KI milik Azazel yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam..sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap hanya menelan ludah karena besarnya KI milik Azazel…

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kasusnya Namikaze-kun..?" tanya Azazel sambil tetap mengeluarkan KI miliknya..

"dia temanku..sekitar 3 hari lalu dia diculik, tapi karena kebiasaannya aku mengira dia sedang mengurung diri dirumah..tapi kemarin temanku menelpon dan bilang dia diculik dan memberi tahukan lokasinya padaku tapi sepertinya aku terlambat karena saat aku sampai dia sudah sekarat.." kata Naruto sambil memasang muka sedih..'lebih baik tidak memberi tahukan soal rekamannya pada Kouchou-san' lanjut batin Naruto sambil menatap Azazel..

"hmm..Namikaze-kun kau masih ingatkan perkataanku sebelumnya?!..kalau kau membuat masalah lagi akan di keluarkan dari academy ini…hah~" kata Azazel sambil menghilangkan KI nya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto..dan Naruto masih diam menatap Azaze..

"walaupun kau tidak salah tapi..kau tetap terlibat karena itu kau akan dikeluarkan..mulai besok kembaliah ke clanmu..kau boleh keluar sekarang" kata Azazel sambil bersandar dikursinya dan menutup matanya..dan Naruto langsung memasang wajah datarnya dan keluar dari ruangan Azazel tanpa sepatah katapun…

"hah~ walaupun dia seperti Minato tapi mereka berbeda jauh..sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.." ucap Azazel sambil memejamkan matanya..

.

.

.

-Change Scene-

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di tempat kesukaannya yaitu atap academy tentunya, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya..sampai dia merasakan hawa seseorang dibalik pintu..

"Jeanne? Apa yang kau lakukan disini"menatap pintu atap yang sedikit bergoyang..'sepertinya dia kaget' batin Naruto..

"umm..Naruto aku dengar kau akan dikeluarkan..?!" ujar Jeanne dengan wajah khawatir..

"yah..darimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Jeanne..

"tadi saat ingin memberikan laporan pada Azazel-kouchou, tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian..jadi apakah itu benar?.." kata Jeanne sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedih..

"hah~ jangan menatapku seperti itu.., aku dikeluarkan bukan akhir dari dunia kau tau..besok aku akan langsung pergi dari asrama.." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan 'jangan sedih' pada Jeanne..

"besok?..apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"aku pasti akan menonton pertandingannya…., sebaiknya aku pulang dan membereskan barang-barangku.." kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jeanne sendirian…

"kau selalu seenaknya saja.." ujar Jeanne pelan dan kembali ke kelasnya…

.

.

.

-The Next Morning-

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang bersiap keluar dari asrama menggunakan pakaian kasual kaos putih dan jeans hitam dan sebuah tas samping.., setelah dia memberikan kunci kamarnya pada si penjaga asrama dia langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan menghilang menuju gerbang depan wilayah academy, karena dia pasti sedang di tunggu oleh utusan dari ayahnya untuk menjemputnya…sedangkan sang utusan Izumo sedang mengerutu karena sang tuan muda belum muncul juga dikagetkan oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di depannnya dan memunculkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar..

"ah!.., akhirnya anda muncul juga Naruto-sama ayo kita segera pergi Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti sedang menunggu anda sekarang" kata Izumo sambil membukakan pintu limosin..dan Naruto hanya membalas 'Hn' sebelum masuk kedalam limosin tersebut...dalam perjalanan yang hanya di isi keheningan itu mari lihat apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang..

'ini sudah 5 tahun sejak Naruto sama pulang Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti sangat senang sekarang…' batin Izumo..

'hmmm..hmmm..aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan Naruko ini sudah 5 tahun sejak aku pergi juga sih..' batin Naruto..

.

.

-2 Hours Later-

.

.

Sebuah limosin sedang berjalan di jalan utama menuju Namikaze Compound tiba-tiba berhenti saat limosin tersebut dihadang oleh beberapa bandit..melihat bandit-bandit yang lumayan banyak kira-kira 10 orang Izumo langsung keringat dingin karena walaupun begini dia hanyalah kepala pelayan dalam keluarga Namikaze Minato alasannya tentu saja karena keluarganya telah melayani keluarga Namikaze untuk beberapa generasi lagipula dia hanyalah tingkat [Bronze III] kalau satu vs satu mungkin dia bisa mengatasi tapi masalahnya dia kalah jumlah sekarang…para Bandit yang melihat limosin tersebut langsung berjalan kearah salah satu pintu dan menghancurkan kacanya, membuat Izumo tambah ketakutan sementara Naruto dia mulai keluar dari limosin dan menghantam wajah si Bandit yang menghancurkan kaca limosin tadi membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang…

"kalian sepertinya memilih mangsa yang salah.." ucap Naruto dingin sambil melihat bandit-bandit tersebut dengan jijik..sedangkan para bandit langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak…bahkan ada yang sampai berguling di tanah..(srsly?)

 **Play Song : Everybody's Dead (Resident Evil 7 Tribute) [Prod. KenKenProd]**

"oy..oy bocah kau mau jadi pahlawan yah..lihatlah kami ber-10 dan kau hanya bersama seorang supir yang ketakutan hahaha!..apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah?!..hahahaha!.." kata bandit 1 yang membuat bandit yang lain tertawa semakin keras..dan Naruto hanya menatap mereka tanpa mengatakan apa-apa..

"lihatlah..dia langsung terdiam haha.., dasar bocah sebagai hadiah karena menghibur kami akan kubunuh kau dengan perlahan ..hahaha!" ujar bandit 2 sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan mengayunkan naginata yang dipegangnya kearah leher Naruto berusaha memengal kepalanya..Izumo yang melihat tuan mudanya dalam bahaya ingin melompat dan menyelamatkannya tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya terdiam…

Sebelum naginata milik bandit 2 menyentuh lehernya Naruto mengerakan kedua tangannya seperti ingin menusuk sesuatu dan menusuk bagian perut bandit 2 yang mengejutkan tangannya berhasil menembus tubuh bandit kedua dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah..

"hmm..panas..basah..nice" ucap Naruto menyeringai sebelum merobek tubuh bandit 2 seperti merobek kertas menjadi 2 bagian..sedangkan bandit-bandit yang lain melihat Naruto membunuh teman mereka langsung berlari menyerang Naruto membabi-buta..dan Naruto yang kesulitan menghindari senjata-senjata para bandit yang terus menyerangnya dari berbagai arah langsung membuat 5 lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan rantai yang menyerang 5 bandit sekaligus ada yang menembus bagian vital dan mengeluarkan paksa organ tubuh para bandit…membuat mereka mati sekaligus..sedang bandit yang tersisa melihat teman-teman mereka dibunuh mulai kehilangan kendali dan berlari menyerang Naruto seperti zombie yang melihat mangsa mereka tanpa memperdulikan rantai-rantai yang menusuk tubuh mereka sampai membuat mereka digantung hidup-hidup…

Naruto yang melihat para bandit tersebut tergantung seperti panjagan di udara berjalan mendekati mereka…

"D-Demons..," ujar salah satu bandit yang sepertinya setengah mati, membuat mata Naruto berkilat merah untuk sesaat tapi kembali normal lagi dalam sekejap.., dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka lagi dan mengontrol rantainya untuk menghancurkan tubuh para bandit sebelum kembali kedalam limosin dengan pakaian yang penuh bercak darah dimana-mana..sedangkan Izumo yang melihat si tuan masuk langsung sadar dari ketakutannya…

"t-tuan muda, apa kau baik-baik saja..uggh! bajunya penuh darah..a-apa perlu saya ambilkan baju ganti?!..." tanya Izumo dan histeris melihat tuan mudanya sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali..

"tidak usah.., jalan saja aku akan ganti baju setelah sampai disana.." kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk tidak bersandar di limosin agar tidak membuat bercak darah di tempat duduk..dan Izumo yang sepertinya ingin membantah tapi tidak jadi saat melihat tatapan dingin Naruto membuatnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali menyalakan limosin dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka…

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Clan adalah salah satu bangsawan terkenal di kerajaan [Eclipse].., tapi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir clan ini terpuruk itu semua di mulai turunnya Namikaze Minato sebagai salah satu dewan kerajaan beberapa tahun lalu, dan untuk Namikaze Minato dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk mudur dari posisi tersebut seperti masalah kesehatan contohnya..tapi dari semua itu hanya satu alasan yang pasti dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan keluarganya, menikmati hari-hari tuanya dengan tenang…saat ini si ayah yang satu ini sedang bersama istri dan anak perempuannya dan senseinya menunggu kepulangan putra sulungnya…

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan tersebut didobrak oleh salah seorang maid yang sepertinya dia kecapekan melihat dari deru nafasnya yang tidak tenang…semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut menatap kearah si maid dengan heran…

"ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil menyesap tehnya..dan Kushina masih duduk sambil mengelus kepala si putrid bungsu yang berbaring dipangkuannya, dan Jiraya jangan ditanya lagi dia terlalu fokus menulis novelnya sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan maid yang beru masuk tersebut…,

"umm..gomenasai Minato-sama..tuan muda sudah datang ta-" "ah!..akhirnya datang juga..!" kata Minato sambil berjalan (baca: sedikit berlari) menuju halaman mansion mereka diikuti Kushina dan putri bungsu mereka meninggalkan Jiraya dan Novelnya…#SaveNovel

Minato Kushina beserta putri bungsunya terkejut saat melihat putra mereka bagaimana tidak..Naruto menggunakan kaos putih yang dilapisi bercak darah dimana-mana jangan lupakan noda darah yang mengering diwajahnya sedang menatap mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa..dan Izumo yang ada disamping Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tuan mudanya memasang muka innocent…

"Tadaima..~" ujar Naruto masih memasang wajah tak bersalah…Kushina yang hampir menangis langsung berhenti saat melihat Naruto yang di penuhi darah..

"hah~..Onii-sama..sebaiknya ganti pakaian dulu sana..~" ucap si putri bungsu sambil wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'seriously?' ..dan Naruto hanya mengangukan kepalanya…

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

-A/N-

Raptor : Please don't look at me like that..(sambil bayangin wajah reader), yah aku terlambat up okay..

Naruto : bukankah kau harusnya minta maaf?

Raptor : yah minta maaf juga gak akan berguna kali..anyway no lame excuse now.., aku terlambat up gara-gara keasikan push rank di Mobile Legends..yeah the good thing is my gips is already take off (YEY!) chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses jadi yah seperti itu dlu

Naruto : oy..oy.. tunggu sebentar apa jelaskan dulu kenapa 'putri perempuannya gak ada nama'..!

Raptor : ah! Itu hampir lupa..jadi aku bingung disini kehabisan ide buat nama adiknya Naruto.., karena itu bisa dibantuin gak PM aku atau apalah ada beberapa karakter yang akan aku kasih masuk nominasi antara lain..:

 **Naruko (Naruto woman vers.)…. note : nanti aku rework beberapa bagiannya juga..**

 **Mashu Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order) note : klo ini emang penampilannya gak akan dirework tapi sifatnya..-_-"**

Okay everyone I think that's all for this chapter..

 **Keep Safe and I Catch up with you guys in next Chapter…**

 **I Guess?!..(digebukin)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Raptor OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

' **TRICKSTER'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All Credits Goes to the Owner..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU!, typo (s), miss typo (s), OOC, OC, English warn!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 08**

"Jadi..jelaskan bagaimana bajumu bisa penuh darah, Naruto" ucap Minato sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius..

"ah..tadi ada bandit yang mengangu jadi aku bunuh saja.." jawab Naruto dengan santai seperti tanpa beban…

"hah~.., kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu Naruto..walaupun mereka bandit tapi setidaknya belajarlah agar bisa menahan diri..oke" ceremah Jiraya…yang sepertinya mendegarkan walaupun sedang membaca novel R18, membuat semuanya sweetdrop melihat tampilan Jiraya yang berusaha terlihat keren dengan novel R18 masih ditangannya…

"aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari ero-jiji sepertimu..menjijikan" ucap Naruto membuat Jiraya pundung dipojok ruangan..

"hah~ yang dikatakan Kuso-ero itu benar Naruto..,jadi berapa yang kau gunakan kali ini..?" tanya Kushina setelah lepas dari sweetdrop masal tadi.."entahlah tapi rasanya sangat banyak…hmm 34 tahun mungkin tapi para bandit itu waktunya banyak juga jadi sepertinya oke-oke saja sih.." kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah kebingungan..

"ne..Onii-sama ayo main dibelakang, sudah lama jugakan sejak terakhir kali Onii-sama main sama Naruko.." kata Naruko sambil tersenyum pada Naruto…dan Naruto hanya menangapi permintaan si adik dengan anggukan setelah itu menatap Kushina dan Minato..

"kalian bisa pakai ruangan no.3 di bawah…bersenang-senanglah.." kata Kushina sambil tersenyum..begitu juga Minato..sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar persetujuan dari orang tuanya langsung menarik kakaknya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud..

"Hobi yang mengerikan.." kata Jiraya sambil kembali pada novelnya lagi..,sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi kebiasaan kedua anak mereka…

.

.

.

-With Naruko & Naruto-

.

.

.

Aghh!..

h-h-hentikan!

AGGGHH!

Teriakan kesakitan mengema diseluruh ruangan itu, saat ini Namikaze bersaudara sedang menyiksa seseorang atau lebih tepatnya hanya Naruko sedangkan Naruto hanya menonton adiknya..

"hmmmm…kalau kau tetap berteriak seperti itu akan kuhukum loh…hhihi.." ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan mata pisau yang dipegangnya sangat dekat kearah si pria yang disiksa...

"D-dasar Iblis!"..

…..

JRASHHH!~

"AGGHH~!" teriak si pria kesakitan saat tangan kirinya terpisah dari tubuhnya..

"sudah kubilang jangan berteriakkan…ne.,ne bagaimana kalau aku mengambil tanganmu yang satu lagi atau kakimu..manapun pilihan bagus loh..hihi"

"cih…l-lebih ba-ik aku mati daripada m-menghianati tuanku s-sendiri.." ucap pria tersebut tetap dengan pendiriannya..

"ahh~.., bagus sangat bagus.., aku tidak sabar melihat wajah yang kau tunjukan saat..aku menghancurkanmu…." ucap Naruko dengan wajah psycho kemudian mengiris lengannya membuat luka gores di lengan si pria…

Naruto POV

Keluarga Namikaze selalu kelihatan bahagia yah, itulah yang orang pikirkan saat melihat keluarga kami.., itu karena mereka belum melihat rahasia gelap keluarga ini..keluarga Namikaze memang terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia pada umumnya tapi sebenarnya keluarga ini berisi para pembunuh berdarah dingin, ini seperti kutukan pada keluarga ini…penyiksaan, memanfaatkan, penghianatan, pembunuhan, sabotase, emosi..semuanya aspek pembunuh dilatih sejak kecil begitupula dengan Naruko dan Aku..

Dan target hari ini adalah pria didepanku ini, karena dia menyusup kedalam mansion ini, walaupun akhirnya dia ketahuan tapi sepertinya dia sangat loyal pada orang yang membayarnya..

'hah~, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain..'

Naruto POV End

"Naruko, itu sudah cukup biar kakak yang menyelesaikannya.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Naruko yang sedang mematahkan jari si pria..

"t-tapi Onii-sama.., aku belum selesai.." kata Naruko protes tapi langsung diam setelah melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya...Naruto yang melihat Naruko yang mundur beberapa langkah dari si target pria memberikan ruang untuk bagiannya langsung mengambil pisau dari tangan Naruko…

"jadi kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa yah~..kalau mau bicara ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu…"ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya…

"heh~..kalau kau ingin aku menurutimu..langkahi dulu mayatku…" kata si pria sambil memuntahkan darah…

"hmmm..kalau itu yang kau mau silahkan saja…matilah dengan perlahan.." kata Naruto dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan monster kecil yang mengerikan dengan mulut besar tanpa anggota tubuh yang lain…Naruto mengajak Naruko pergi dari situ meningalkan monster tersebut dan si pria yang masih dalam keadaan terikat di kursi besi..monster tersebut mulai merayap masuk keteliga si pria dan masuk kedalam bagian otak si pria…hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuh si pria mulai membesar dan membesar sampai tubuhnya meledak seperti balon melampiaskan organ-orang tubuh beserta darah-darah ke sudut-sudut ruangan tersebut dan mengecatnya menjadi merah…

.

.

.

-With Naruto & Naruko-

.

.

.

BOOM!

"Huwaa..Onii-sama sepertinya dia sudah meledak..hah~ tadi menyenangkan sekali..kapan-kapan ayo lakukan lagi Onii-sama.." kata Naruto dengan tersenyum..dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto…

'hah…bosan..'

"ne..ne apa yang akan Onii-sama pakai untuk pertemuan clan malam ini?.." tanya Naruko dengan antusias…dan Naruto dia hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung..

"pertemuan apa Naruko?"

"ah..benar juga Otou-sama dan Oka-sama pasti lupa memberi tahu Onii-sama kah..jadi malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan antar kepala klan jadi kita juga disuruh hadir oleh Okaa-sama..jadi apa yang akan Onii-sama pakai malam ini?" tanya Naruko dengan antusias…

"biasa sajalah..lagipula tidak penting juga.." ucap Naruto seadanya…

"mou….(!) ja Onii-sama bantu aku memilih pakaian ne.." ucap Naruko sambil memasang jurus Puppy Eyes..

"Yahh..kau tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu juga.." kata Naruto sweetdrop melihat bagaimana adiknya berusaha membujuknya..

"hah..yatta..jaa tempui aku di kamarku nanti yah Onii-sama.." kata Naruko sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya..

"ah..sebaiknya aku mandi juga, walaupun tidak terkena darah tapi bau darahnya tajam sekali.." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya..

.

.

.

-Change Scene-

.

.

.

"Sensei, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minato ambigu pada si sensei Jiraya…

"apanya?" tanya Jiraya balik…

"perkembangan mana Naruto..bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hah~.., jujur saja..sangat lambat sepertinya darahnya mempengaruhi perkembangan mananya…ditambah dia tidak bisa selalu bergantung pada [Creation] lagipula resiko penggunaan sihir itu terlalu tinggi, sebaiknya kita membuat sesuatu yang bisa memanfaatkan tenaga fisiknya juga sebagai senjata..sebentar lagi dia pasti mengalami **Awakeing** kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum itu.." ujar Jiraya panjang lebar…

"jaa..bagaimana kalau memasang sihir [Body Form] padanya, dengan begitu dia bisa memanfaatkan kekuatannya dan menggunakannya saat dibutuhkan juga.." kata Kushina sambil memberi usul..

"hmmm..kalau yang seperti itu sepertinya bisa dilakukan.." kata Jiraya..

"kalau begitu, Kotetsu!" Kotetsu yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil langsung berlari kearah ruang tamu..

"ada apa Minato-sama..?"

"panggil Naruto kemari…" kata Minato..Kotetsu hanya menjawab 'hai' sebelum berjalan menuju kamar Naruto..

.

.

.

-Meanwhile-

.

.

.

Kotetsu yang berada di depan kamar Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu kamarnya…

"tuan muda, anda dipanggil oleh Minato-sama di ruang tamu.." kata Kotetsu sedikit berteriak..

"ah..aku akan segera turun setelah menganti pakaianku.!" Ucap Naruto dari balik pintu kamar..

"baiklah, tuan muda.." ucap Kotetsu dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu lagi…

.

.

.

"Kotetsu, dimana Naruto?" tanya Minato setelah melihat kedatangan Kotetsu..

"kata tuan muda, dia akan segera turun setelah menganti pakaiannya..Minato-sama" ujar Kotetsu sambil membungkuk ala Butler..

"ah..kalau begitu kau boleh kembali berkerja lagi.."

"Kalau begitu, Permisi..Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Jiraya-sama.." ucap Kotetsu sebelum beranjak melakukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan sebagai kepala pelayan…

.

.

-2 Minutes Later

.

.

Naruto akhirnya muncul dengan pakaian santai miliknya...

"ada apa Otou-sama?" tanya Naruto setelah mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Minato dan Kushina..

"Naruto Jiraya sensei akan memasang [Body Form] padamu..,bagaimana?" Kata Minato..

"sebelum aku menjawabnya…, untuk apa menggunakan sihir itu padaku?"

"kau selalu mengandalkan [Creation] kan?.., karena itu kami ingin kau memanfaatkan fisikmu juga., disinilah sihir ini akan digunakan, bagaimana?!..,ah klo soal materialnya sudah aku siapkan jadi bisa dimulai kapan saja.." ujar Jiraya sambil menyimpan novelnya ke dalam lingkaran sihir…

'sepertinya tidak buruk juga, lagipula itu bisa menahanku untuk tidak menggunakan [Creation]' batin Naruto sambil memikirkan bagian positif dan negatifnya.."oke, jadi aku boleh memilih bentuk apa saja kan?" tanya Naruto..

"yeah, tapi jangan pilih bentuk yang aneh-aneh Naruto.." ujar Kushina menasehati Naruto saat melihat seringaian tipis diwajahnya…

"hai~" ujar Naruto dengan bosan.."kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja, Naruto.." kata Jiraya sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki Naruto..

 **[Curse Magic : Body Form]**

Lingkaran magic dibawah kaki Naruto mulai mengeluarkan awan gelap yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya…beberapa detik kemudian awan disekitar Naruto mulai menghilang dan menampilkan Naruto yang tubuhnya seperti seorang cyborg (bayangin aja skin Genji Blackwatch tapi rambutnya pirang)..

"woah..cool," kata Naruto sambil menatap tubuhnya sendiri..

"ohh..seleramu boleh juga Gaki" kata Jiraya sambil mengelus dagunya"jadi bentuk apa itu?" lanjutnya lagi membuat Naruto sweetdrop berat..

"kalau gak tahu gak usah dipaksakan juga..hah~.., aku mengambil bentuk ini biar lebih mudah bergerak lagipula ini hanya akanku gunakan dalam pertarungan jadi okekan..hehe" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan dirinya sendiri…setelah itu dia berubah lagi kedirinya lagi…

"hah..apa hanya itu yang ingin dibicarakan Out-sama, Okaa-sama ?" tanya Naruto setelah mengatur nafasnya..

"ah benar juga, soal nanti mal-" "sudah kok" potong Naruto saat mulai mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh ayahnya…"tadi juga aku sudah memilih baju kok, baju? Ah..benar juga Naruko!.."

"Onii-sama!" teriakan Naruko mengema diseluruh mansion..

"aryeah~..aku akan naik sekarang jadi tunggulah sebentar..kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar Naruko dulu Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" teriak Naruto masih dari ruang tamu dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Naruko dilantai atas..

"Oii.. gaki tung-..(*blam) hah~ sudahlah.." ujar Jiraya sambil melihat jam tanggannya "uwah..sudah jam segini Minato, Kushina aku akan kembali sekarang perhatikan mereka dengan baik yah.." ujar Jiraya sambil membuat lingkaran sihir..

"jaa..aku akan membantu membuat makan malam.." ujar Kushina mulai beranjak dari sana…

"Ah.. Kushina-chan buatkan kopi juga untukku" kata Minato saat melihat istri sedang menuju dapur dan hanya dibalas oleh kushina dengan 'hai'…

.

.

.

-With Naruto-

.

.

.

Naruko saat ini sedang menunjukkan beberapa baju pada Onii-samanya ini dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali..

"jaa..bagaimana kalau yang ini Onii-sama!" kata Naruko sambil menggunakan Dress berwarna ungu dengan..

"umm…cocok kok jadi sebenarnya mana yang akan kau pakai Naruko?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan pandangan lelah..

"entahlah rasanya aku tidak bisa memilih…bagaimana kalau Onii-sama yang memilih saja?" kata Naruko sambil masih mencoba berbagai baju yang ada di lemari..

"hah~.., Naruko.., kau sudah cantik apapun yang kau pakai pasti tetap cantik kok.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum…membuat Naruko langsung merona..

"O-o-o-onii-sama kita ini bers-s-saudara…," ujar Naruko dengan gugup saat melihat wajah Naruto, membuat yang ditatap sweetdrop…

'nih anak mikirin apaan yah-_-" ' batin Naruto "ma sudahlah sebaiknya pilihlah bajumu sendiri Onii-sama mau berlatih sebentar jadi..kalau butuh sesuatu aku ada di halaman belakang jadi.." kata Naruto sambil berjalan meningalkan Naruko di kamarnya…

.

.

-With Naruto-

.

.

 **[Body Form : Assassins]**

Tubuh Naruto mulai berubah ke mode body form miliknya..

'hmmm…memang mirip, sihir memang luar biasa..huh? ah pedangnya belum ada..' batin Naruto sambil mulai membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan memunculkan sebuah katana (Golden blade milik Genji Overwatch)…

"heh~…, ini baru keren.." ujar Naruto sambil mengayunkan katananya beberapa kali..

"ayo kita lihat seberapa kuat mode ini..hehe~" kata Naruto sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menebas (lupa namanya apa tapi yah itulah-_-")..Naruto langsung menebas salah satu pohon yang berada di halaman itu.., membuatnya terbelah 2 dan langsung rubuh..

"huwaa.. **[Creation]** memang tidak pernah mengecewakan..walaupun harus menggunakan **[Creation]** setiap kali membuat pedang tapi sudahlah…" kata Naruto berbicara sendiri (lagi)…tanpa sadar kalau dia sedang ditonton oleh para maid yang sedang istirahat makan siang di taman yang dekat dengan halaman belakang tersebut…

"tuan muda, memang berbakat yah.." kata Maid 1

"tentu saja kan dia dari clan Namikaze!, tapi sepertinya tuan muda kesusahan mencari teman diluar sana.." kata Maid 2 dengan wajah sedikit sedih..

"yah tentu sajalah, itu karena mereka hanya melihat cangkangnya dan bukan isinya.., walaupun mana dalam tubuh tuan muda bisa dibilang tidak normal, dengan **[Creation]** dia pasti bisa mengalahkan lawannya dengan mudah benarkan..?!" ujar Maid 3 yang kelihatannya bersemangat sekali dengan topik kali ini.

"benar juga sih., tapi kenapa yah tuan muda tidak menunjukan kekuatannya pada orang lain yah.? Padahal dengan begitukan mereka pasti akan mengertikan?!" Kata Maid 1

"ummm.., ah mungkin tuan muda tidak ingin menonjol mungkin?!, dengan menyembunyikan kekuatannnya dia pasti akan di abaikan.., ah tapi dengan perkembangan mana seperti itu pasti tetap jadi pusat perhatian yah…" ujar Maid 2

"hah~ tuan muda kuat sekali yah, aku ingin di 'siksa' olehnya~" ujar Maid 2 lagi…membuat sweetdrop Maid 1 dan 3..'jadi dia 'M' yah' batin mereka bersamaan..

"hmm?..,hei tuan muda sepertinya pingsan ayo kita segera kesana memeriksannya.." ujar Maid 3 saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba sempoyongan dan rubuh..

.

.

-With Naruto Couple Second Ago-

.

.

Naruto yang sedang berlatih tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh berhenti setelah mendapatkan gejolak pada tubuhnya, darahnya mulai mendidih..tidak maksudnya memang itu darah dalam tubuhnya seperti dipanaskan oleh sesuatu membuat tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya pingsan tapi sebelum pingsan Naruto menghilangkan katana serta **[Body Form]** miliknya…

Ketiga maid yang melihat Naruto pingsan tadi langsung membawanya ke dalam mansion lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya..setelah itu salah satu maid langsung menuju ke bawah berniat memangil Minato dan Kushina tapi sepertinya mereka sudah tahu melihat dari bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat melihat Naruto saat ini..Rambutnya berubah menjadi putih dan tubuhnya sedang diikat diatas tempat tidur perlahan tapi pasti Minato dan Kushina berserta maid yang ada disana melihat garis-garis seperti urat tubuhnya berwarna merah mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya..diiringi teriakan kesakitan dari Naruto..

"ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita, Kushina bersiaplah untuk mengikatnya kalau ikatan itu mulai terlepas…" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum kea rah Kushina..

"kau juga bersiaplah Minato-kun.." kata Kushina sambil memunculkan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan rantai bersiap dekat tubuh Naruto yang sedang bergerak seperti orang kerasukan.

Naruto POV

Ah dimana ini…

Hmmm?.., siapa itu?

Kenapa dia berjalan kearahku…

'kau menyedihkan..'

?

'sudah kubilang kau menyedihkan..gaki' pria didepanku ini seperti pernah kulihat sebelumnya..

'dengan darahku mengalir dalam dirimu, pasti kau kesusahan yah..'

"Darah?...jangan-jangan!"

'yeah..aku adalah orang yang mendonorkan darah padamu 13 tahun lalu…Naruto'

"Jadi begitu…lalu kenapa kau disini bukannya kau sudah mati?"

'tenanglah aku memang sudah mati ini adalah setengah kesadaran yang aku tanamkan dalam dirimu..kalau aku muncul kau pasti sedang mengalami 'Awakeing'.., berhati-hatilah..'

"Berhati-hati untuk apa?! Hei tunggu mau kemana kau!?"

'hanya sejauh ini saja pembicaraan kita, yang terpenting kau hanya punya pilihan menerimanya atau mati.., lagipula kau bukan ras asli atau palsukan..hanya jiwa orang mati..'

"!.., bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal itu.."

'Jaa Sayonara aku akan selalu menonton dalam dirimu, gunakanlah sesukamu kekuatanku'

Dengan begitu pria yang berada di depanku mulai menghilang meninggalkanku sendirian dalam ruangan yang hanya diisi warna putih itu..

"menerimanya atau mati kah..hah~ sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain…"

Aku mulai menutup mata sebentar dan ruangan di sebelahku mulai bermunculan corak-corak seperti retakan berwarna merah kemudian ruangan itu hancur dan perlahan tapi pasti aku merasakan seperti menghilang dari sana….

Naruto POV end

"huh? sudah berhenti yah.." ucap Minato yang masih menahan tubuh Kushina sambil terus menyalurkan mana melalui katalist kedalam tubuhnya sedangkan Kushina yang merasakan perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Naruto pada rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya sudah berhenti langsung menatap Naruto yang mulai sadarkan diri...

"Okaa-sama.., Ittai~" ujar Naruto perlahan dan bukannya pelukan yang diadapatkan malah sebuah tonjokan diwajah yang dia dapatkan dari Kushina..,dan Minato hanya bisa melihat tanpa berbuat apa-apa..

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa seperti ini…!, kau tahu betapa Okaa-sama khawatir padamu..~" ujar Kushina sambil mulai menangis..

"yosh..yosh..Kushina-chan sudahlah, lagipula Naruto baik-baik saja…"

"ahhaha~" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa canggung

'hah~.., keluarga yang merepotkan.., ini keluargaku hari-hari kami habiskan dengan berbagai warna..satee, kira-kira warna apa yang akan muncul besok yah..aku tidak sabar..'

.

.

.

.

.

 **2B Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 08 (Behind The Scene)

Naruto : damn..im tired.

Fiona : jadi tokoh utama memang susah yah.. *duduk disamping Naruto

Naruto : gehk~.., Fiona dari mana aja..?

Fiona : hmm? Aku baru dari café sama Jeanne-chan, lagipula kamikan gak dapat peran jadi yah bersantaikan boleh aja kan..

Naruto : Jeanne?, aku gak nyangka kalian sangat akrab..

Fiona : gak sopan, kalau itu mungkin kalau lagi acting klo diluarkan bedalah, lagipula Naruto mana si author sih dari tadi gak muncul-muncul?!

Naruto : ah..Author mah disana..*nunjuk pojok ruangan..kayaknya lagi main ML (Mobile Legends_) habis nulis langsung main..

Fiona : emang gak ada capek-capeknya yah..padalah dia harus buatin a/n..

Naruto : ah tadi author titip kertas ini padaku katanya nanti dibacakan..

Fiona : mana?..mana? sini biar aku yang bacakan..*batuk

Ramen cup 15x

Cola 10 botol

Ehh apa ini.. Naruto ini apa?!

Naruto : ahh.., gomen itu daftar belanja, eto..ini kertasnya..*kasih ke Fiona

Fiona : Etoo..'Hallo Smuanya Raptor disini, kali ini Cuma mau nyampai sesuatu..mungkin up selanjutnya akan ditunda lagi lebih lama soalnya author harus nyelesaiin proyek buat minggu ini (main ML juga sih)..jadi singkat saja author Cuma mau kasih info soal Namikaze Naruko itu aja jaa silahkan..

Name : Namikaze Naruko

Age : 15

Likes : Penyiksaan mungkin? (BUKAN 'S'! JANGAN MIKIR YANG ANEH –ANEH)

Dislike : Orang Bodoh, dan arrogan

Apparence : Rambut Pirang lurus sampai pinggang, mata biru khas Namikaze dan kulit putih (gak ada whisker sama kayak Naruto juga)..

Fiona : ugghh~..gak bertanggung jawab banget

'Gua bisa denger dari sini tahu!'

Fiona : kalau begitu kemarilah dan lakukan tugasmu!

Naruto : Fiona, sudahlah dia emang gitu..maklumi aja..

Fiona : Cih, payah..~

Chapter 08 (behind the scene) END

 **Mungkin harusnya aku ucapkan hari selasa tapi mumpung gak ada waktu jadi sekarang saja…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Halloween Gloomy Day For Everyone**

 **Trick or Treat**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Raptor OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

" **TRICKSTER"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All Credit Goes To Owner.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU!, typo (s), miss typo (s), OOC, OC, English Warn!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 09

Malam hari di mansion Namikaze sangatlah tenang, tunggu… bukan karena penghuninya sedang tidur melainkan sedang menghadiri pertemuan clan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menjaga mansion bersama para maid dan security…nah kenapa Naruto bisa ada dimansion sedangkan orang tua dan adiknya menghadiri petemuan penting?..

Flashback (1 jam yang lalu)

Kushina dan Minato sudah bersiap dengan pakaian bangsawan yang membuat mereka memancarkan charisma yang sangat kuat, sedang menunggu anak-anak mereka di ruang keluarga..

"Naruto!, Naruko!.., cepatlah sedikit kita bisa terlambat.." teriak Minato dari ruang keluarga sambil mondar-mandir…

"Minato-kun duduk dulu mereka pasti sedang mengganti pakaian.. " ujar Kushina sambil menyesap the yang ada didepannya…

Beberapa menit kemudian Namikaze bersaudara turun tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto..bagaimana tidak dia akan menghadiri acara penting tapi tidak menggunakan tuxedo atau pakaian formal apapun melainkan berjalan tanpa baju dengan celana baggy putih dan sepatu kets..sedangkan Naruko memakai dress warna violet serta sepatu hak tinggi…

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…maaf menunggu.." ujar Naruko saat berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina bersama dengan Naruto..

"hmm..Naruto kenapa tidak mengganti pakaianmu..,?" tanya Minato binggung begitu juga Kushina…

"ah…tubuhku sakit semua.., sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi Otou-sama." Melirik Kushina "ibu bisa katakan kalau aku sakit saja kok.." kata Naruto sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Ayahnya..

"hah..begitu yah..kalau begitu Naruto kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat.., dan pakai bajumu Naruto.." melirik Minato "Minato-kun, ayo kita pergi sekarang..," ujar Kushina sambil menaruh gelasnya di meja dan berjalan menuju halaman depan bersama Naruko dan Minato..

"Naruto.., apa perlu ibu titip salam pada Shion-chan?" ujar Kushina sambil melirik Naruto…

"umm..katakan padanya 'sebaiknya mati saja..kalau perlu biar aku yang mebunuhmu' seperti itu Okaa-sama.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum…

"hah~...Naruto dia tunanganmu bersikaplah yang baik padanya.." kata Kushina sambil kembali berjalan menyusul suami dan anak bungsunya…

"tunangan kah~…, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertunangan dengannya.." ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan wajah maniac..

"Otou-sama.., sudahlah ayo pergi..jaa Onii-sama" ujar Naruko sambil menarik Ayahnya pergi dari sana..

Flashback End

"hah~ bosan.."

"berhentilah mengeluh ayo pergi.." ujar Fiona dari belakang Naruto sambil membawa tas yang lumayan besar..

"Fiona kah.." Naruto langsung berdiri "ayo pergi"

"kau tidak kedinginan?..jalan tanpa baju begitu" kata Fiona sambil menatap tubuh Naruto..

"dingin kok..bagaimana kalau kau menghangatkannya?..hmm?" ujar Naruto sambil memotong jarak dengan Fiona…

"heh~.., godaanmu tidak akan mempan padaku, baka" ujar Fiona sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

"cih… ayo pergi sebelum aku mati bosan disini.." kata Naruto sambil mengajukan tangannya pada Fiona..

"hmm?..apa?" Fiona hanya bisa kebinggungan dengan sikap Naruto…

"hah~ tasnya biar aku yang bawa, pasti beratkan"

"Naruto kau sakit yah?"

TWICH!

"sudahlah berikan padaku tasnya.." ujar Naruto dengan perempatan di kepalanya..

"hehehe..ini" ucap Fiona sambil meberikan tas pada Naruto dan membuat lingkaran sihir dibawah Naruto dan dirinya sendiri setelah itu mereka menghilang dari sana…

.

.

.

- **Change Scene-**

.

.

.

Uchiha Compound disinilah pertemuan clan akan diselengarakan, para kepala clan dari seluruh kerajaan Eclipse berkumpul disini dan membahas berbagai hal mulai dari masalah yang penting atau sekedar bercanda...keluarga Namikaze yang baru sampai langsung bertemu dengan kepala clan Uchiha saat ini Uchiha Fugaku…

"Fugaku-dono, lama tak bertemu…bagaimana kabarnya?!" sapa Minato saat melihat Fugaku

"oh..Minato-dono.., aku baik-baik saja..selamat datang di Uchiha Compound.."

"yah~.., sudah lama tidak kemari disini sudah berubah banyak yah…"

"well..seperti itulah lagipula kami harus menjaga citra kami…ah aku harus menyapa tamu yang lain, sampai jumpa nanti.." ucap Fugaku sambil berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze dan menyapa tamu yang lain..

"gomen…Fugaku sepertinya sibuk, lama tidak bertemu Kushina, Minato dan Naruko-chan juga.." ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam A.K.A Mikoto Uchiha

"ara..Mikoto-chan lama tak bertemu..Sasuke dan Itachi juga.." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum..

"Kushina, Minato bisa bicara sebentar.." ucap Mikoto sambil memberikan isyarat pada Kushina dan Minato..

"ah..umm, Naruko ayo main dengan Sasuke dan Itachi dulu.." kata Kushina sambil menyuruh Naruko yang walaupun tidak suka tetap melakukannya…

Akhirnya Naruko, Sasuke dan Itachi pergi dari sana mencari hiburan sendiri…

"ada apa Mikoto-chan?.., sampai harus menyuruh mereka pergi.." tanya Kushina penasaran begitu juga Minato.

"kemarin tepatnya pukul 11.30, DKK (Departemen Keamanan Kerajaan) di serang oleh seorang hacker.., sekarang sedang di tangani langsung oleh dewan kerajaan" kata Mikoto sambil memasang wajah serius…

"lalu apa saja yang dicuri Mikoto-chan?" tanya Kushina dengan penasaran..

"soal itu ada yang aneh sebenarnya.., mereka hanya mengambil data tentang kasus pembantaian clan hayakusa (OC Clan) 5thn lalu" menatap Minato "Minato , dewan meminta bantuan clan-clan menengah-sampai atas untuk menangani masalah ini secepat mungkin.., kalau mereka mengambil data seperti itu pasti sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi jadi kau dan kepala clan lain akan membahasnya malam ini…" ujar Mikoto sambil menatap Minato dengan pandangan serius..

"hmmm.., kalau begitu aku akan menemui kepala clan yang lain kalian bersenang-senanglah.." ujar Minato sambil berjalan kearah Fugaku yang sedang melambaika tangan padanya…

"ngomong-ngomong Kushina-chan bagaimana dengan Naruto, kenapa dia tidak datang…?"

"ah.., anak itu katanya sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia tidak ikut.., lagipula dia pasti sedang depresi karena di keluarkan dari academy" ujar Kushina membuat Mikoto terkejut mendengarnya karena setahunya Naruto bukan anak yang biasa membuat masalah (yea, not a trouble kid huh~)..

"ehh.., Naruto di keluarkan memangnya kenapa?"

"maa.., ceritanya panjang ja-" "kau bisa mulai dari sekarang..!" potong Mikoto dengan semangat membuat Kushina langsung sweetdrop…

"jadi sepeti ini…."

.

.

.

-Change Scene-

.

.

.

Disebuah gedung pencakar langit 2 orang berbeda gender sedang berbicara, ralat Cuma si gadis yang berbicara sedangkan si pria hanya memperhatikan isi tas yang ada tangannya…

"oy! Kau dengar atau tidak.., Naruto oy!" teriak si gadis a.k.a Fiona

"Fiona, kau hari ini berisik sekali aku sedang memeriksa sesuatu jadi diamlah.." ujar Naruto acuh dan langsung mendapat jitakan dikepalanya…

"sudah kubilang jangan memer-" "yah~.., bagaimana kabar kalian berdua.?" Potong sesorang yang baru saja muncul dari lingkaran sihir…

TWICH~

"Retro, berapa kali harus kubilang berhentilah memotong ucapanku hah!~.." teriak Fiona sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah wajah yang dilapisi oleh topeng milik Retro..

"ahhahaha.., anak-anak muda bersemangat sekali, melihat kalian seperti melihat diriku di masa mudaku..Glorius~" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba juga…

"ketua, lebih baik diam juga.." kata Fiona sambil masih memegang kerah baju Retro..

'hah~ setelah dipikir-pikir lagi kelompok ini memang aneh..ma Fiona masih sedikit normal sih' batin Naruto sweetdrop berat..

"jadi ada apa ketua sampai memangil kami semua ke sini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari lingkaran sihir…

"bagaimana bilangnya yah..sebenarnya bukan masalah penting sih tapi aku hanya ingin kalian bersembunyi untuk sementara…terutama Fiona dan Naruto" melirik Retro "lalu Retro kau bekerjalah seperti biasa di blackmarket tapi jangan terlalu mencolok" ujar si pria paruh baya..

"aku tidak akan mengapa kita harus bersembunyi tapi aku akan tetap pergi menonton **Battle Cry** besok…" ucap Naruto masih fokus dengan laptopnya..

"hoo~, selama kau tetap bersembunyi tidak apa-apa sih.., kalau begitu kalian bisa bubar aku mau selagi disini aku ingin minum sebentar..,jaa" ucap si ketua dan melompat dari atap gedung tersebut dan menghilang bersama dengan angin…

"kalian berdua apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Retro sambil berdiri di tepi gedung..

"aku mau pulang, Naruto bagaimana denganmu?" kata Fiona sambil melirik Naruto yang masih fokus pada laptopnya..

"pulang.., besok pasti melelahkan sih.." memasukan laptopnya kedalam lingkaran sihir dan menghilang seperti terbakar…

"uhh..sampai jumpa nanti Fiona~" Retro Out..

"hah~ pulangkah?~" Fiona Out (too)

.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

.

"enggh…pagi kah.." Naruto langsung bangun dan menuju ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya…

"O-O-Onii-s-sama?!"

"huh?.., ah Naruko kah..ada apa kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menaruh kembali botol air kedalam kulkas..sedangkan Naruko langsung berbalik tidak ingin melihat tubuh kakaknya..

"k-k-kenap-a Onii-sama t-t-telanjang..?!uwahh!" ujar Naruko sambil masih membelakangi Naruto dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya..

"hmmm…, aku biasanya memang tidur seperti ini..,"

"tapi setidaknya pakailah celana saat keluar dari kamar.."

"nanti aja.., hmm..Naruko jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh..~" ujar Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Naruko dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya..

Kembali lagi dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang di kamar mandi doing he's own thing…setelah itu memakai pakaian biasanya kalian tahu hal-hal biasa yang dilakukan orang saat bangun pagi..lalu sarapan dan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah backpack yang sudah dia siapkan dari tadi malam dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir…-_-"

.

.

.

.

-Change Scene-

.

.

.

.

 **Battle Cry** sebuah turnamen yang diadakan 6 bulan sekali di kerajaan Eclipse dimana para [Caster] atau [Knight] menujukan bakat-bakat mereka dengan sebuah prize pool $500.000 dan [Old magecraft book] sebuah buku yang mengandung 3 mantra-mantra kuno yang sangat berharga bahkan ada kasus dimana seorang [Caster] menjual jiwanya pada Abyss untuk mendapatkan satu buku walaupun akhirnya dia dibunuh oleh monster abyss tersebut…

Disalah satu ruang persiapan para peserta turnamen lebih tepatnya ruangan Jeanne d'Arc dia sedang duduk didepan cermin sambil memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandang dirinya dicermin sampai dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang memakai topeng badut sedang memegang sebuah balon merah menatap kearahnya.., dia langsung mengambil pedang disampingnya dan menebas kearah belakang…

Swushh~

BANG!

Pedang Jeanne hanya mengenai balon dan membuatnya pecah tapi si badut langsung menghilang tanpa jejak dari sana…

"badut?..," Jeanne ingin mencari si badut tapi commentator di arena berlangsungnya **Battle Cry** sudah memanggil para peserta kualifikasi untuk segera berada di arena jadi dia langsung menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan berjalan menuju arena..

' **Yoshaaa!..minna-san inilah saat-saat yang sudah kalian tunggu kualifikasi Battle Cry, untuk ronde 1 kita akan mengadakan Free For All…saa para peserta sekalian waktu kalian adalah 10 menit seranglah lawan kalian seperti kalian akan membunuhnya dan berikanlah tontonan yang menarik bagi kami.!**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Round Start!**

Para peserta mulai menyerang satu sama lain dan penonton mulai bersorak-sorak melihat para [Caster] maupun [Knight] yang menyerang satu sama lain.., ledakan dan bunyi benturan senjata bergema diseluruh arena semua peserta bertarung dengan baik begitu juga Jeanne dalam 10 menit ini 200 peserta menyerang tanpa ampun..

Jeanne yang baru saja mengalahkan seorang pria tanpa sengaja melihat badut yang tadi muncul di ruang persiapannya masih membawa balon merah dan berdiri di lorong tempat para peserta masuk tadi sambil melihat kearahnya…

'ada apa dengan badut itu?..' batin Jeanne sambil menahan serangan seorang peserta wanita yang menyerangnya menggunakan [Fire Blade]..

Badut yang memperhatikan Jeanne dari tadi mengeser sedikit topengnya kesamping memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna biru dan sepertinya sedang tersenyum pada Jeanne.., sedangkan Jeanne yang sedang melirik si Badut sebentar melihat sebuah mata biru yang menatap kearahnya…

'biru?..biru?!..(!) Naruto-kun~ jadi kau benar-benar datang.., hmm tapi kenapa harus badut?' batin Jeanne bingung saat melihat Naruto yang menggunakan topeng badut…

.

.

.

.

-10 Minutes Later-

.

.

.

.

KRIIINGGG~!

 **HAII!...Round 1 selesai~ eto minna-san dari 200 peserta kali ini hanya 84 peserta yang bertahan di round 1…ini adalah ranking semetara untuk round 1..**

Swushhh~

Sebuah layar muncul di tengah arena menunjukan nama dan ranking para peserta, sistem turnamen **Battle Cry** adalah sistem poin oleh karena itu para peserta berusaha untuk mendapatkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya..,cara mendapatkannya juga tergantung pada events pada setiap round..

 **1\. Uchiha Sasuke**

 **2\. Hyuga Neji**

 **3\. Jeanne d'Arc**

 **4\. ….**

 **5\. ….**

 **Para peserta akan diberikan waktu 1 hari untuk beristirahat have fun everyone..**

Dengan itu para penonton dan peserta bubar dan kembali pulang untuk beristirahat begitu juga Jeanne atau setidaknya itulah yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum bertemu Naruto yang masih menggunakan topeng badutnya..dan juga balon yang dia pegang tadi..

"hello there girl, you want a candy?hmm.." ucap si badut a.k.a Naruto

"pertama, aku bukan anak kecil.., kedua itu tidak lucu Naruto, tapi sepertinya kau menepati janjimu.." melipat tangannya didada "so uuh.., kenapa badut?"

"nothing, aku hanya menyukainya.. jadi sepertinya kau masuk 3 besar..," ucap Naruto sambil melepas topengnya…

"yeah.,"

…

"okay.., ini ambilah mungkin bisa membantumu diround selanjutnya" kata Naruto sambil melepas balonnya dan memunculkan sebuah pistol (mereknya **Colt 1911** ) dan melemparkannya ke Jeanne

"umm bagaimana mengunakannya?" tanya Jeanne sambil melihat-lihat pistol yang ada di tangannya…

"tarik saja pelatuknya, untuk amunisinya alirkan saja manamu itu akan otomatis mengisi kembali amunisinya.." memakai kembali topengnya "aku harus pergi sekarang, Jeanne-chan" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh

"umm., pertandingan selanjutnya apa kau akan datang lagi?" tanya Jeanne sambil memberikan tatapan berharap pada Naruto

"entahlah" ujar Naruto sambil menghilang dari sana..

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

*Author duduk sambil nonton video

Naruto : you don't want to say anything?

Me : Nope, besides I don't know what to say man..

Naruto : hah~ at least tell them why you take so long just for write this chapter dude

Me : okay whatever..

So uhh.., I guess im back (sorry for the English problem) *batuk..

Okay akhirnya aku balik lagi nulis cerita gak jelas kemana arahnya.. dan to be honest chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya karena aku benar-benar sibuk dengan masalah keluarga sekarang dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengetik (untuk informasi setengah chapter ini ditulis oleh temanku, soalnya aku harus menjaga sepupuku di rumah sakit.., tapi tenang saja aku sudah memberikan definisi plot ceritanya jadi gak aka nada miss plot so its okay)

Sepertinya chapter selanjutnya sedang di ketik sekarang so be patient so that's it for this chapter and sorry for the lack of update and short chapter but im trying to improve the word now so take care everyone and I see you in the next one~..

Raptor OUT


End file.
